


Harry and the Contract

by SherlockWho13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Contracts, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: Harry is a little more cunning than he originally is, and doesn't much trust Hagrid, what happens if he goes back to Diagon, and to the Goblins at Gringotts.





	1. The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted anything in over a year, I have lost almost all my inspiration, so I have had this work in progress for a while, working on it between work and school, both of which I do full time, I have almost six chapters, I plan on posting this once a month at the beginning of the week. Let me know if you would like to see any characters with anyone in particular. So far i only have two couples Harry/Blaise, and Twins/Draco.

     The small raven haired boys life would change with just four words. “Yer a Wizard Arry’.” That was the start of his new life, and for him it was mainly for the better. The giant man who called himself Hagrid brought him to a place called Diagon Alley where wizards and witches shop. The small boy was smart, smarter than what he showed, his ‘loving’ relatives didn’t want him doing better than their darling duddikins, so he didn’t do the work, however he was vastly smarter than his stupid cousin, so he could get top marks if he desired. So he knew that the giant man was to stupidly loyal to this Albus Dumbledore to tell him completely accurate information, so he would only take what was said with a grain of salt. Once they entered Diagon Alley, which was pretty impressive, if not having the magical world look like it was from the 1600’s. He wondered briefly what the other countries magical districts look like, the raven also wondered if there were more in the UK.  
     “Come now Arry, the Goblins don’t wait. Nasty lot they are, but good with money.”  
‘How can someone be so stupid, and be trusted to look after a child.’ Harry sighed mentally. He bowed to the Goblins, they were holding his future after all. They looked slightly shocked, but bowed back, He frowned when Hagrid took out his vault key, one he didn’t know he had, he would have to make time to come back and get some information from the goblins here, they would hopefully help him… He was brought to his vault and told by Hagrid to only take out two hundred galleons, he wouldn’t need any more for a long time, Harry did some quick math and accounting for all of the gold, he had more than enough to take out a few thousand and be fine for a major shopping day, so he took out ten thousand galleons, The goblin Griphook summoned a bag, that couldn’t be stolen from him, and would keep his money safe, after taking enough money he headed back to the cart, they stopped at another vault, but Harry was talking to Griphook and ignored what Hagrid had said, the man looked slightly green and Harry decided that now was the best time to be alone.  
     “Hey Hagrid, you look a little green, do you need to rest?” Harry asked innocently.  
     “Ta, I do Arry, you’ll be allrit wit being by yurself for a bit rit? Get a school trunk from here, and then go down ta Madam Malkins.”  
     “Yes Hagrid.”  
     Hagrid took off for the pub and Harry went inside the store, he asked for the best trunk that would be able to hold many books, and potions, along with a wardrobe, and hidden storage. The shop keep showed him a few different designs, one was exactly what he had asked for, room for 3,000 books, a potions lab, a wardrobe space, a compartment for extra storage, and then the trunk if you don’t have the correct password would only show you the regular trunk. The next trunk was top notch, only serious aurors and hit wizards usually bought them, it had the same things as the first trunk show, however the book space had room for 10,000 books, and you could write a subject on a pad of parchment and it would bring up everything about that topic, it also had two extra hidden spaces, one that was completely undetectable, and also an apartment that had a kitchen, study, bedroom, living room, and a bathroom. And it comes fully furnished. After a tour of the apartment Harry bought it, it cost a lot, however with the money he took out of his vault he had plenty to cover it. He wasn’t planning on staying with his relatives for another month, it was july 31st, and the train left on september first, with his luck, uncle vernon will actually kill him before school, so he planned on hiding in plain sight, he would stay in the square by the train station, his trunk had built in spells, such as invisibility, so his trunk wouldn’t get picked up while he was in it. After getting his trunk he walked over to the shop that said Madam Malkins which he knew was the seamstress that made the robes, however the list didn’t say anything about a uniform for pants or shirts, so he would also have to get some new ones of those, he also noticed another tailor it looked like, it was named Twilfitt and Tattings he would go there soon, it might have some nicer clothing. Harry thought about how much time it would take to walk from the station to the alley… Or he could stay at the St. James park close by and come shopping every week or so to get used to the wizarding world, then go to the Charing cross station to Kings cross station. As he walked into Madam Malkins it was very quiet, there was one boy with light brown hair, and blue eyes standing on a platform.  
     “Hello there, Hogwarts dear?”  
     “Yes, ma’am.”  
     “Got the lot here, one boy is just being measured up now, step up there.” the plump witch pointed to the stand next to the other boy. Harry went and stood up on the platform and a measuring tape floated over and started on him.  
     “Hello, My name is Heir Theodore Antony Nott, are you going to Hogwarts as well?”  
     “Yes, my first year, and my names Harry, Harry Potter.” Theodores eyes grow wide slightly, making Harry wonder about his name and everyone's reaction to it. Harry huffs.  
     “Okay, you are not the first person to react to my name like that, what have I done to make everyone act like that.”  
     “You mean you don’t know?”  
     “Know what! This is my first day knowing I am a full Wizard, the man giant who brought me here can barely talk straight, and refuses to say anything except to praise the Headmaster, who my aunt told me left me on her doorstep. So excuse me if I don’t trust most of what he says, he has already gone to the pub to get some alcohol for a pick me up, not exactly reliable, then he tries to tempt me into a trap with whatever the headmaster has forced him to get.”  
     “You are very far from what I expected. The quick version of the… Your story is that your mother and father were targeted by the last Dark Lord, his name is taboo to speak it in public, you supposedly defeated him on October 31st when you were an infant, and it ended the war, however a lot of people were killed before then. You are hailed as a hero of the Light.”  
     “Well that’s preposterous. How can a baby defeat an older wizard, when said baby has no knowledge of it. I assume it was something my mother or father had done, some ritual to protect me.”  
     “All I know is the story, and that you look like your father with your mothers eyes, and a lighting scar on your forehead. You have various books written about you.”  
     “Hm… none with my permission, so I can get all of those royalties back. I must find a time to visit the Goblins again.”  
     “Well Potter, Please call me Theo, from getting to know you, I feel like we will be good friends.” Theo extended his hand.  
     “I agree Theo, and please call me Harry.” Harry took his hand and shook it before stepping off the stand.  
     “Let’s meet up on the train, I can introduce you to some of the others I think you will like.”  
     “Sounds good, I will already be in a compartment when you get to the train, I am going to be by myself that day.”  
     “Okay Harry.” Theo said before getting his things from Madam Malkins and leaving the store after an elderly man comes in to pay and take him.  
‘Must be his grandfather.’ Harry pays for his clothing before heading out of the shop, he looks around and notices that Hagrid isn’t back yet so he heads into the book shop with his list. He goes to the front desk and asks for the first through third year books.  
“You know you’re one of the first students to actually come up and ask if we have a ready made packet. Which we do, sometimes the books change, however most of the teachers don’t change their book unless a new updated version comes up.” The teller brings up three different stacks of books. “Here we are, I would recommend getting a few reference books with Potions, Herbology, Runes, and Athrimacy. They are harder subjects that need a reference, and take a look for any other books that you might find interesting.”  
     So Harry went around the bookstore for a while taking a few books down that were for the beginner, and advanced classes. After getting the books out of the way, and put in his trunk he heads back outside where Hagrid is waiting with an Owl, a beautiful snowy, she had some black feathers going up her wings.  
     “She’s beautiful thank you!” Harry smiled slightly. ‘He might be stupid but means well, if he wasn’t so far up Dumbledore's arse.’  
     “She’s yours. I got er a few Owl treats. Next stops Ollivanders wands.” Hagrid said moving down the street. Harry followed and they entered a dusty and dark shop with wand boxes lined up from the ground to the ceiling.  
     “Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. You have your mothers eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, great for charm work. Your father, on the other hand favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable, A little more power and excellent for transfiguration, well I say your father really did favor it.” Ollivander walked closer to Harry and motioned to his scar. “I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it, Yew, Thirteen and a half inches. Very powerful, if only I knew what he was going to do…” He trailed off. “But now it’s your turn. Which is you wand arm?”  
Harry raised his right arm, and Ollivander let his measuring tape go. “Ahh yes yes. I think I have the perfect wand for you.” After trying many wands, and blowing up a lot of the store Ollivander brought out a few wand woods and cores. “The last wand I gave you it looks like the core could work, however it needs help, so I will have to make your wand. Which feels right to you, if you need more than one do not worry. He went over the wand cores first and took out three, a phoenix tail feather that was blue not red, a threstial tail hair, and Horned serpent horn, and the woods he had two, Acacia, and Ebony, both strong woods, and temperamental. Ollivander also requested some blood to bind the wood, so only Harry would be able to use it, after dropping some blood onto all five items Ollivander started to chant, it took about ten minutes for the wand to form but it was beautiful, the reddish brown wood of the Acacia twisted around the black of the Ebony forming into the handle which was formed over a round quartz crystal to center his power. “Might I also suggest a wand holder, you can tie it into your magic so no one else will be able to summon it.”  
     “I think I will, Dragon hide, in black please.”  
     “That will come to 25 Galleons and 7 sickles.” Harry paid and met up with Hagrid outside.  
     “That’s everything on the list, I’ll be dropping you off at ta aunts ouse now.”  
     “Okay Hagrid, however my aunt and uncle are still on vacation with Dudley until the fifth, so you can just bring me to the neighbors, they live at 10 Privet drive.” soon Harry was dropped off at the vacant lot and he began walking to the back alley to set up his apartment. He quickly set up a spot for his trunk and set it to muggle repellent. Stepping inside he grinned, he had all his clothes for the school in the regular trunk, and all his first year supplies as well, however he did place the second, third, and the reference books in his apartment, which were on the floor, so he grabbed them and walked to the office. He set them up in order, he decided to start reading the reference books first, then the first year to be ready for the upcoming year. In the afternoon Harry decided to go to the grocer’s and get some food to keep in the kitchen, just so he didn’t have to go out very much, also there he got a few notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers, and a planner, he would have to make a schedule to work out how he was going to get everything done by the new school year. He would go back to Gringotts before the school year started, hopefully he would get an accounting of his vault. He stayed close to his former home and read his first year books, the reference books, and the second year books before deciding to go back to Diagon alley, he had some muggle money left over from when he pilfered it from the Dursleys so he hailed a cab when he got closer to the center of town and asked to be brought to Charing Cross rd by one of the shops there. The cabbie asked if he had any relatives there, so Harry lied and said he was meeting them for lunch, his mother was busy with work.  
     Once the cabbie let him off he went straight to Diagon, he slipped in through the Leaky and out the back quickly, the first thing he did was head to the bank.


	2. Back to Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns to Gringotts to learn more about the world, and his place.

     The Goblins were happy enough to see him when he entered the bank, he walked up to the teller with the shortest line.

     “Hello.” He waited until the Goblin looked down at him. “I have some concerns with my vault and who is managing them since my parents deaths.”

     “Heir Potter-Black, It is a good thing you came back, there is a mark on your account since you last came in, the director wants to see you. Follow me.” The Goblin got down and walked him through the hallways until they got to a large door with two axes on it. The nameplate read Director Ragnoks office. The Goblin knocked twice before entering, soon after Harry was asked to come in and the other Goblin left.

     “Hello Heir Potter-Black, why did you come in today?”

     “Well Director, I have been raised by my relatives for the last ten years of my life, and I have never learned about the wizarding world until last week when Hagrid came and picked me up from the hut my uncle forced us into when I had thousands of letters delivered to me. I do not know if the wizarding government was paying for my aunt and uncle to take care of me, and if they did I would like to get that money back.”

     “I can say that the wizarding government did no such thing, however your magical guardian could have, which yours is Albus Dumbledore.”

     “I would like a full accounting of my vault.”

     “All of them?”

     “How many do I have, like I said previously I didn’t know of my inheritance before coming last week.”

     “We can do an inheritance test, it will show everything you have under your name, vaults, estates, and family lordships, and heirships.”

     “I would like that, does it cost anything?”

     “Five galleons, and I can make copies for an additional one galleon.” Ragnok told him.

     “Please, I would like a few copies, if you could keep one safe for me it would be appreciated, I might need a few. Is there also a way to view a history of health?”

     “We can have our healers take a look at you, you can file for emancipation at ten, and as you are eleven you should be fine, we don’t have to go through the Ministry, just test the lordship rings, and ask magic.”

     “I will have to do that then. I refuse to go back to my relatives, just in case someone tries to force me. Is there an additional advantage of being emancipated?” 

     “Your magical guardian will not be able to make contracts for you, if he hasn’t already done so, we can find out. However he must have your full name, which only your parents would have known. A magical name isn’t given out lightly.” Ragnok takes out a piece of parchment and a quill, along with a bowl and then he pours a liquid onto it. “Please drop seven drops of blood into this liquid, the blood reacts with the potion, and will give us all the information on you.” Harry does as instructed and Ragnok dips the quill in and places it on the parchment, it starts to write and while it does so Harry talks a little about his life.

     “I’ve always known I was different from the rest of the family, I could do things that they couldn’t, I was smarter then them, and I learned quicker than my darling cousin… My aunt and Uncle forced me to live like a slave, under the cupboard was my room, cooking, cleaning, fixing things was how I had to earn my keep, if by the time I turned fifteen and still living there, I bet my uncle would have found a way so I would make him money, probably by prostituting myself. I knew I wasn’t wanted or loved very quickly after my aunt hit me when I was a toddler, I knew that wasn’t how I was supposed to be treated, but it didn’t stop, and I couldn’t make it stop.”

     “When the tests are done, I would like to have a few Goblins, and our wardmasters take a look at where you lived. It could give us information, and foundations can give memories, so your abuse if severe enough could give us evidence.”

     “There will be, my blood is all over that cupboard, to much for a single accident.” The quill stopped writing and Ragnok looked over the test.

     “It looks like you are heir and possible lord to more than one house, because of the Dark Lord, you have the Heir title to Slytherin, Gaunt, and LeFay, while on your father's side you are Heir and possible Lord to Potter, Black, Peverell, and Gryffindor, and it looks like your mother wasn’t a muggleborn that had no title, as she was Heiress and you are now Heir and possible Lord to Ravenclaw, and Emerys. You have around thirty vaults, and various land, and houses across Europe, and some in other parts of the world.” 

     “And has Dumbledore done any tampering with any of my vaults that you can see?” 

     “I will take a look at the files as you are being checked over and healed.” Just as director Ragnok finished speaking there was a knock at the door, a Goblin woman in white robes walked in Ragnok, Heir Potter. I am Garnet, Head Goblin healer, you will follow me, I have a feeling that we will need to unblock your magic.” she spoke sharply and quickly before turning and leaving the room.

     “I would go with her, quickly.” Ragnok instructed.

     As Ragnok dealt with the files concerning Harry's vaults over the last ten years, Garnet placed the boy under a strong stasis charm while she healed the young wizards body. Over the years he had numerous broken ribs, broken right arm, broke. Leg, shattered thigh, lacerations, his eyes have. Been damaged, his head had multiple concussions, and the soul piece in his scar is worrisome as well. He also has had his magic bound, by sixty percent. Garnet started to heal him starting with the current injuries then work back, Harry grew an inch or so in height, and gained a little weight do to the potions that he was given, after the healing was complete it had been over three hours. 

     The director was finishing up sealing the young Heir’s vaults, and bringing up the Heir and Lordship rings for Harry to try on. When he awoke the healer gave him some new robes and brought him back to Ragnok’s office, with some food for the two.

     “I know you have business to discuss, however you will both eat a sound lunch. Ragnok, you will or you will be in trouble when you get home.” She warned.

     “Yes dear.” 

     “Thank you ma’am.” Harry bowed his head and dug in after she had left, the two ate in silence for a bit. 

     “Now that my wife has healed you as she could, how are you feeling?” 

     “Much better now, she told me over half my magic was bound. I know it wasn’t by my parents, so my only contact after my parents deaths were Dumbledore, and Hagrid before coming here, and it was done after my parents deaths, before I turned 2, so it must have been right after Halloween when he did it. My only question is why?”

     “Power, power makes people do horrible things, it can make one go mad, and Dumbledore has the power to do anything, politically, and educationally to a lot of people, he has run the school for almost forty years now, Dippit didn’t want him to become headmaster, he saw that the man favored the students unfairly, he wanted the former Charms teacher to be the headmaster, the man however mysteriously died before he could ask him, and Dumbledore was the next teacher that was there the longest.”

     Ragnok took a minute before starting again. “In your Potter vaults Dumbledore has made numerous transgressions in and out, the first one starting right after your parents deaths was a 1,000 galleons a month transferred to muggle pounds given to the Dursley family which is a little over 3,000 pounds a month. The next he would take out 5,000 galleons a month and transfer it to himself, another 5,000 a month goes to the Bird fund, which was then transferred over to him, then to a Molly Weasley, who used to be Prewett, 500 galleons, and 250 to her youngest son Ronald Weasley, he will be in your year. The payments just started this past year for Ronald, the mother however started right when your parents died. There is also two marriage contracts for yourself, one is from Dumbledore for you to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley, on your sixteenth birthday, another is from your parents to marry a young wizard named Blaize Lucio Zabini, it was signed a few weeks after your birth with blood, it is a binding contract so one day you two will be wed.”

     “Do you know how he is? And if he is my age?” Harry asked slightly surprised that he was contracted to a guy. “And also how can my parents believe I am gay? That young?”

     “On your health exam it said you were a barer, that means you can naturally get pregnant, and when you turn of age it will be hard for you to sire children because you are a natural barer. So your parents made the contract based off of your magic, and his to see if you would be a possible match. If either one of you come into a creature inheritance at fifteen, through that can happen earlier or later, the contract is voided unless of course you are mates.”

     “Okay then, and Ginervas contract, as it is fake I am able to cancel it correct?” Harry asked. 

     “Yes, once you become Lord to at least one house, granting you emancipation, you can ask magic to judge the claim on the contract as well in case she has a punishment, which I would personally recommend.” 

     “May I try on my lordship rings?” Harry asked politely. 

     “Yes, I have already taken the liberty of having them brought up from the vaults. The first one you must try on is the Potter Lordship ring, as it is your closest blood, then try Black, and your mothers, then the rest of your fathers, and the Heir Rings. The rings will form together as you put a new one on if it takes, if it doesn’t it will go back to the vault it was in.” 

     Harry does as told and puts on his Lordship Rings first, all take, then the Heir ones, once the Lord rings had formed together, and the Heir rings he asked magic to void the contract. “Lady magic hear my plea, The contract between Ginevra and I is false, made by a man mascrading to be my guardian, as I am now Lord I ask for your help, and rid me of this contract stating I must marry her.”

     The contract glows gold then fades revealing a new contract for Ginevra and Dumbledore. “Oh that is wonderful, we will lose this contract until the right time Lord Potter.” 

     “I will let you know when the opportune moment to release it will be, but before that we must talk about getting my money back from Dumbledore, and the others making money off my name.”

     “I believe you are talking about the childrens books made about you, and the others…” Ragnok trails off.

     “Precisely. What can we do about them.”

     “We can fine them and ask for half of the royalties for not asking your permission, and for the theft involving your accounts, we have locked everyone but yourself out of your account, and have set a password, and blood lock on it, so even if someone comes in and has the correct password, they would need you to be present and give your blood, and we also have a mandatory health and spells check to make sure you are not under anything.”

     “Wonderful, what do you think i should do about the theft, as I am still young, is Dumbledore able to force me anywhere I wouldn’t want to go back to?”

     “No, as you are not legally considered an adult he is only able to talk to you about classes with your head of house present. So if we were to ask, or take the money back that they stole from you, it is of no matter, and if need be you could ask for your fiance's help and stay with him over the summer, and other school holidays.”

      “Send them out notices tonight, and if they can’t pay me back in full, with interest by the day after tomorrow up the interest to half, you can keep the excess of the fines Head Ragnok.”

     “Sounds like they should have enough time to gather any monetary items of worth to sell Lord Potter. Now I do have one question before you leave, where are you staying?”

     “I bought a Auror level trunk my first day in the alley it has an apartment, undetectable by wizards.”

     “Good, I would recommend not using your properties at the moment, however there are a few other Inns along the alleyway, further back behind Gringotts, they usually allow a few lodgers to stay if you wanted to stay out of the rain, and in case your trunk didn’t get moved or such. You can also have them send the bill to Gringotts using your Lord Ring.”

     “Thank you Ragnok, I do have one question for yourself, am I able to have my mail sent to you before it gets to me to be checked over for any spells or curses.”

     “Yes, for a fee of 1 Galleon a month we will check all mail, and also spell your owl or any bird that will deliver mail to be tracked in case of theft, as well as a strong spell of protection against spells to the owl itself, just send us your bird and they will come to us first unless they know it isn’t spelled, some owls are very intelligent and refuse to take a cursed letter.”

     “The Owl I was gifted is very smart, I will send her your way latter, after I set up in the Inn.”

     “May your enemies tremble before you.”

     “And may your gold overflow.”


	3. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets on the train, and meets up with Theo, and a few others.

     Harry went down to the back of Gringotts where another Ally started, it was a little hidden, but once he got past the entryway he was floored, it had beautiful clean stone pavers, the store fronts were lit up with fairy lights, and they were actual fairies. There were less people but it had a merry feel to the section, a little ways down from where he stood was Notting Inn, so that's where Harry headed to, once he stepped inside he noted that it was much cleaner than the Cauldron, the woman behind the table was blonde haired, and had blue eyes, also she was almost vibrating in positivity.

     “Hello welcome to Knotting Inn, my name is Catherine Knotting, I am the hostess, my wife Helena is in the back, she does the cooking, how long will you be staying here sir.”

     Harry was surprised she didn’t ask where his parents were, but decided not to ask. “I would like to stay for the remainder of the summer, until school starts, a little easier than staying elsewhere, am I able to pay with my Lordship ring?”

     “Yes of course, as you will be staying longer we will give you a suite, it has its own bathroom, bedroom, and a sitting room, we serve meals for breakfast from six until nine, lunch from eleven until two, and dinner from five until seven. Though if you do need something in the middle of meals don’t hesitate to ask myself, or Helena.”

     “Thank you.” Harry pulled out the less known name Peverell, most thought the name was just a myth, the woman didn’t even blink at the name just showed him to his room and let him be. For the rest of the summer Harry read through his school books and wandered the alley, he got up to fifth year for most of his classes, so he would have to find something to do at the school besides do the first year classes, they would be so boring. He also got into contact with the Daily Prophets best writer, after finding out some dirt on her, she wrote a wonderful piece about him, and his stolen money, he still had the article.

**Theft in Gringotts! Heir, and now Lord stollen from!**

_Hello readers, it is with great pleasure I am able to tell the story, the young Lord of only eleven wishes to stay anonymous at the moment to preserve his identity so only the people who have stolen from him know at the moment that he does know about the theft._

_It appears that our Hogwarts Headmaster has been stealing from several vaults from the young lord, and from what the Goblins are telling possibly some others, there were monthly illegal withdrawals from the young lord, put into the account of the headmaster, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and also of the abusive family he was living with, now being emancipated he no longer has to reside, and at the moment, against wishes of myself, and the Goblins is not pressing charges against the abuse however, against the theft letters were sent out last week stating the terms and conditions, and they have not paid the money back, now it is at 50% interest on top of the money stolen. Is there more that the Headmaster has done that we don’t know about? If he can steal from one child why not more?_

_Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent._

     It had reached the end of the summer, Harry had written Theo a few times, and hung out once in the alley, he also met the boys grandfather, he was a very stern man, but was kind, and recommended a few books for Harry to read, since he usually had a book in hand. He promised Theo they would meet on the train, he would be towards the back where he was told the Slytherins sit. So the day of September first arrived and the Knottings were being overprotective and caring to Harry, they found out who he was quickly on, but didn’t care, they just wanted him healthy, and started to feed him nutrient potions, and gave him more food when he asked. Helena and Catherine agreed to bring him to Kings Cross station via flew and see him off, he promised to write to them.

     “Now Ry, please be good over the school year, and don’t torture that idiotic red head that we know will bother you.” Catherine said softly. The woman was a Hufflepuff, where Helena was a Slytherin.

     “If you do, make sure there are no witnesses.” Helena winked at him.

     “I can do that, I hope I make some more friends, but I am nervous to meet Blaise… Theo said that they are good friends, and would bring him so I can meet him…”

     “You have nothing to worry about, you are beautiful, smart, and powerful. He would be a fool not to fall for you.” Catherine hugged him. “Now time to get on the train, do you have everything?”

     “Yes.”

     “All your books.” Helena asked.

     “Yes.”

     “All your clothes?” Catherine next.

     “Yes.”

     “Good.” They said in usion. “You’ll always have a room with us when you need it Ry, be safe.” They both gave him one last hug and kiss before sending him onto the train, just when people started coming onto the platform. He noticed Theo standing with his grandfather, a darker haired woman, she had mocha skin, and there was a tall boy next to her.  _ ‘That must be Blaise… I hope Catherine, and Helena are right…’  _

     Soon after a group of redheads come rushing onto the platform, from what he witnessed in the alley the few times the bigger woman was Mrs. Weasley, the identical boys were Fred and George, the older one was Percy, and the younger one that stole from him Ron, and the girl was their only daughter, the one he was going to be forced to marry.

     Behind them coming from the floo station was a family of three, the boy had blonde hair, and grey eyes, his father was tall and imposing, as was his mother, she had black curly hair going down to her waist. He noted Mrs. Weasley was yelling at them over something, while ushering her youngest on board the train.  _ ‘I hope that Weasley doesn’t try looking for me…’  _ Soon the last call was sounded and every student climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. After about ten minutes or so Theo and Blaise found him. 

     “Hello Theo, Heir Zabini.” Harry nods to them standing up.

     “Hey Harry, may I introduce Blaise Lucio Zabini, Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Zabini, and the most noble house of Caster. Blaise this is Lord Hadrian James Potter-BLack, and a few other titles he has yet to tell me…” Theo looked put out.

     Blaise bows and captures Harry's hand and kisses his knuckles. “Hello Lord Potter-Black, it is a pleasure to meet you, please call me Blaise.”

     Harry blushed lightly. “Please Blaise, call me Harry, we must get to know one another better in the coming years.”

     “From what Theo told me you have been going through your accounts…”

     “Yes, and I found our document, along with that… child's…” Harry trailed off. Blaise moved to sit down, pulling Harry down next to him, while Theo took the seat across. 

     “I hope you and I get to be close caro. After all the contract our parents made is valid, and I want you to get to know the real me.”

     “Just as long as you are yourself I don’t see why we can’t make this work.” Harry leaned into his side a little and the trio chatted until Weasley barged in without knocking.

     “Hello, do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full.” 

     “Yes, we do mind, we have a few other friends of ours coming to sit with us, so we will have a full compartment.”

     “Like I would want to sit with all death eaters anyway, I can’t wait until Harry and I put you all in your place!” Weasley angrily spit at them before stomping away.

     “Well, he’s not that bright.” Harry said shocked, he knew that Weasley was going to try and get close to him, but spreading that he was friends… 

     “Certainly not caro, I can’t believe he just did that, I hope it spreads around the train.”

     “I would publicly state we are not, and that he said I was a death eater to my face before he knew who I was, the sourting will be fun once he hears my name get called. So who else is joining us Theo?”

     “Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson, both are good friends of ours, Pansy acts like a girly girl but she is rather smart, and has a sharp tongue.”

     “Why thank you Theo, you’re to kind.” Said girl walked into the left open compartment. She had short dark hair, a small somewhat squished in nose, but was overall pretty. Behind her was the boy on the platform that the Weasley matriarch was yelling at. 

     “Pansy, Draco, this is Lord Hadrian James Potter-BLack. Harry this is Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Miss Pansy Marie Parkinson, Pansy has an older brother that is Heir to the house Parkinson. You’ll probably meet him in awhile.”

     “He Is so very overprotective.” Pansy mutters, crossing her arms.

     “Hey at least he cares about you Pansy.” Theo told her softly.

     “That is true, however you try and talk to any friends with him glaring at every boy that comes up to chat. It's not like I am looking for a husband at eleven.” She huffs.

     “What year is your brother in?” Harry asked,  _ ‘knowing some things from the upper years could be beneficial.’  _

     “He is in his Third year, Ravenclaw, and he said he would tuttor us this year, and next, but the year after he might not have the time with OWL’s, He is pretty friendly with most of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and he has a few friends in Gryffindor. He told me the Weasley twins were pretty nice, and they don’t care what house you’re in. So long as they can pull a prank on you, or the house.”

     “Weasleys!” Draco almost yelled outraged. “They can’t be trusted the lot of them.”

     “Hey!”

     “We don’t!”

     “Agree with!”

     “Almost anything!”

     “Our family!”

     “Thinks about!”

     “Purebloods!”   
     “AND Traditions!” Said twins were just passing the compartment when they heard the talk about their family. “Our older brothers Bill.”

     “And Charlie, agree with us.”

     “Well Weasley twins, introduce yourselves, and take a seat. Your brother already insulted myself, and doesn’t even know who I am.” Harry waved his hand to the empty seats, there were about three left after they took a seat. The compartments could hold around ten, so Pansy’s brother could sit with them.

     “I’m Frederick Richard Weasley, and.”

     “I’m George Stephan Weasley.”

     “Pleasure to meet you.” They said in unison. 

     “Hello Fred, George, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, Next to me is Heir Blaise Lucio Zabini, Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir Theodore Antony Nott, and lastly Miss Pansy Marie Parkinson.”

     “Nice to meet you all, little firsties!” Fred or who Harry thinks is Fred grinned. “And little Malfoy, it is our pleasure to meet you.”

     “Oh yes, we have some things to talk to you about, and helping you get a go at little Ronniekins.” 

     “Hm… Maybe later fiends.”

     “So can you tell us how the sorting is done? Richard didn’t tell me anything.” Pansy sighed, batting her eyelashes slightly at the twins.

     The twins laughed at her blatant flirting. “Sorry Pansy, but that doesn’t work on us…”

     “If it were the cute blonde though.” They both sigh and look over at Draco longingly. 

     Draco blushes, and throws his book at them. “Knock it off you two.” His face was still red. “You’re not my type anyway.” He muttered looking down.

     "Now now Draco, we know you always stare at us when we’re in the alley.”

     “And you’re mother already gave us permission to try and sweep you off your feet.”

     “We haven’t yet asked your father however.”

     “Menices the both of you.” Draco gets pulled in between the two of them and he smacks them on the chest, there's a knock on the compartment door before someone walks in, he is fairly tall, in Ravenclaw robes, he has black hair, cut short, he had dark blue eyes, and looked like Pansy, he assumed this was her older brother.

     “Hello Draco, Theo, Blaise, Forge, Gred, little sis, and… I’m sorry I don’t know who you are.”

     “I’m Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, Heir…”

     “Heir Richard Percus Parkinson. Can I sit with you lot, i’ve already talked to my friends.”

     “Sure, there's enough room.” Harry waved his hand for the newly opened spot that Draco left before he got grabbed by the twins, he was now almost sitting in their lap, his face still red. They chat until almost halfway through the ride when yet again their compartment door was thrown open, Fred and George were showing them some of the first spells they would learn, and Richard was talking about the first potion in Snape's class. The girl that threw open the door had bushy brown hair, mud colored brown eyes, and buck teeth, there was a boy behind her, scared out of his mind he was blonde, with blue eyes, chubby but not in a bad way. “Hey Neville, did Trevor escape again?” Pansy ignored the girl and looked at the boy.

     “Yes, I told Granger that Trevor would come back, he always does.” Neville said softly, looking up at the girl in front of him.

     “I was just trying to help.” She turned her nose up at him, while glaring into their compartment. “Honestly it’s like you can’t accept something from someone you view lower than you.”

     “It’s not that Granger, and I said my toad will come back to me when he's ready. Barging into others compartments is rude, and unnecessary, to be polite one knocks. And three people in here know a summoning charm to get him back, or I could go to a prefect as it is their job to help out.”

     Granger stomped her foot and stormed off down the hall. Neville was left shaking his head.

     “I’m sorry about her, I just met her looking for Trevor and she just… Took over, even when I said I was fine, and Trevor would come back.” Neville said softly. 

     “It’s fine Nev, let me introduce you to Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, Harry this is Heir Neville Francis Longbottom.” The two nodded to one another and Neville was invited to come in, for the rest of the ride they talked, and played games until the group had to change into their Hogwarts robes, Pansy left the compartment, while Draco and Harry turned their backs on the other boys, Blaise tried not to look over while Harry was mostly undressed, he didn’t succeed, and blushes lightly as he saw Harry undressed, his fiance was small, petite, and beautiful, his creamy white skin almost glowing, and his vivid green eyes looking out from underneath his silky black hair. 

     Harry tried also not to look at Blaise undressed, but he couldn’t resist, the older teens mocha skin was lightly toned for an eleven year old. Everyone finished changing as they pulled up to the station, Richard, and the twins said their goodbyes and left the group of six.


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co are finally sorted into their houses. Can you guess where everyone ends up?

     “Four to a boat!” Hagrid called out to the first years. 

     “Draco, Pansy, and Neville in one, Theo, Blaise and I in another?” Harry asked the group.

     “Sounds good, let's get in to one next to each other so we don't get separated.” Pansy suggested.

     They go into the boats, Pansy, Neville, and Draco were joined by a blond haired girl that chatted with Pansy. While a girl with red hair, pale skin, and freckles got into their boat. “Hello, I'm Matilda Lucinda Prewett.” she introduced herself. “Unfortunate cousin to Ronald Weasley… the twins, Bill, and, Charlie are cool though.” she rambled off.

     “That's fine with us, the twins sat with us. So what house do you want to go into?” Theo asked Matilda.

     “Hufflepuff, I could be s slytherin as well, but I want to go into Hufflepuff.” she said softly.

     “well, If you get into either we will still talk to you. Just as long as you don't share the same philosophy as Ronald.” Harry joked, Blaise nodded his head in agreement. 

     “What house do you want to be in?” She asked the three boys. And all at once “Slytherin.” 

     “I don't want to be away from Blaise and Theo, and both of them are probably going to be in the green house. Although I do say I am pretty cunning.”

     “You were also pretty smart Harry, most people don't figure out a way around Dumbledore.”

     “Well, no one would think that the Golden Boy would fly from the griffins nest, even before coming into Hogwarts.” Harry laughed. 

     The group pulls onto the shore of the bay and get out, they find the others close by and make their way to the front. Hagrid passes off the first years to a stern looking professor who is introduced as Mcgonagall. 

     “Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am the deputy Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor house. There will be four houses you can be sorted into, each one has a rich history, and have made fine witches and wizards out of their students, I suggest smarting yourselves up, I’ll be back to bring you to the Grand Hall.” She turned and went back through the huge double doors. 

     The group of now eight, Daphne Greengrass was introduced to everyone, she was the Heiress to the Greengrass name, and she had one little sister that would be coming in two years,they talked quietly amongst themselves before Draco heard Weasley talking loudly about how he’s best friends with Harry Potter, and that they’ll get rid of any Snakes together to make the school safe. 

     “And where is Mr. Potter, Weasley, not with you it looks like, tell me do you even know him?” Draco spoke up to the red head. 

     “Of Course I know my best friend you filthy death eater scum!” He yelled at Draco. “And just you wait, you and your group of death eaters over there are going to pay when Harry and I get sorted together!” 

     Neville turns angrily and yells at Ron. “Shut your mouth Weasley, My parents were tortured by Death Eaters, think before you speak! Or make yourself an enemy of House Longbottom.” He was fuming at the boy.

     “And just for the record dear cousin. I hope you don’t think my parents are death eaters as well.” Matilda said with a shark like smile. 

     “Mr. Weasley. You have three days detention with professor Snape for your comments, and a deduction of fifty house points to wherever you are placed.” McGonagall comes up behind them, she was giving Weasley a look that screamed pain if he were to continue. 

     “Line up in two rows. And follow me.” She started walking into the school, once they reached the Grand Hall they all gasped. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, and it was beautiful, thousands of twinkling stars, and even the moon shining above them. The first years crowded around the middle where an old pointed hat sat.

_ "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge on what you see, _

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me. _

_ You can keep your  _ [ _ bowlers _ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bowler) _ black, _

_ Your  _ [ _ top hats _ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Top_hat) _ sleek and tall, _

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_ And I can cap them all. _

_ There's nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_ So try me on and I will tell you _

_ Where you ought to be. _

_ You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_ Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindors apart; _

_ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_ Where they are just and loyal, _

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_ And unafraid of toil; _

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_ if you've a ready mind, _

_ Where those of wit and learning, _

_ Will always find their kind; _

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends, _

_ Those cunning folks use any means _

_ To achieve their ends. _

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_ And don't get in a flap! _

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

     Everyone started clapping while Harry was sighing. “All the hype for an old hat. Though amazing bit of Transfiguration and charms.” 

     “The hat was made by Rowena, and Godric before the school opened, although it is said for the first century that they taught, they hand picked their students.” Blaise whispered into his ear. 

     “Now when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool, the hat will they announce what house you’ll be in.” McGonagall told the first years. She started the list The first student was Abbot, Hannah she was sorted into Hufflepuff with the Badger house clapping happily. She went down the list, the next name that caught a few peoples attention was Granger, Hermione the bushy haired girl that was rude on the train. The hat took a few moments to decide on “GRYFFINDOR!” 

     “I’m not surprised that she went there, she looks like she’ll believe anything.”

     “She looks like shes a busy body.” Harry whispered to Draco as she flounced off to join the Lions. 

     “Greengrass, Daphne!” McGonagall called. The blonde haired girl went up quickly and sat down on the stool, her friends were watching with bated breath. 

     “SLYTHERIN!” 

     “Yes!” Pansy clapped softly, the boys were smiling, Pansy didn’t have a lot of female friends, most of her parents friends only had son’s so being with her best girlfriend was nice.

     The list went on and more people were sorted until “Knott, Theodore.”

     Theo nodded goodbye to the rest and walked up quickly, the hat only took a second before shouting “SLYTHERIN!” 

     Soon after Neville was called, getting sorted into Hufflepuff like he wanted. The rest of the names flew by, Draco going into Slytherin, as well as Pansy. Next was Harry’s turn.

     “Potter, Hadrian.” McGonagall called out into the thinned crowed. Harry squeezed Blaise’s hand before walking up to the stool, he knew how he looked, the smallest first year out of everyone because of his relatives, he felt a little bit of two peoples magic help him up onto the stool before his eyes were covered he saw Weasley gapping in shock, and Harry smirked slightly to himself. 

    _“Ah… A good mind, Cunning, and quick, you don’t depend on others much, which given your background I would caution you to be weary around the Headmaster, he has plans for you, but I see you have already overcome some of them. Now Where to put you, good mind, hard working, brave when it counts, and loyal to the ones that have earned it… You are equal in all aspects, but I feel like Slytherin is where you’ll shine.”_

     “Mr. Hat, I agree with you there, and I want to be with my fiance, and most of my friends, Blaise should get into Slytherin, he is very cunning, and ambitious. I would have also liked to go into Ravenclaw, however I feel like even with what the Headmaster has done and is currently plotting, Slytherin is where I should go. What can I call you besides hat?”

_      “Call me Alistor, that’s what Godric named me, now I shall put you in your house.” _

**“SLYTHERIN!”**

     The hall was silent as Harry got off the stool and walked over to where Draco, Theo, and Pansy were sitting, Blaise gave him a smile and nodded to him, as soon as he sat down he could hear the whispers.

     “Harry, look over at Weasley.” Theo nugged him lightly. Harry looked over, Weasley was bright red and his mouth was hanging open.

     “Wow, wonder if he’ll try and get placed into Slytherin to be friends with me?” Harry whispered back.

     “Oh Merlin, don’t even joke about that.” Pansy hissed at him while Theo, and Draco chuckled lightly at her anger. “No think about it, even if he gets placed in here, he would still say that we all need to die, our safe haven would be taken away.” 

     All three boys shiver and turn to the front when Matildas name is called. It only takes a few moments to call out Hufflepuff. “Good, I didn’t want her to get stuck in Gryffindor.”

     “But now she’s not with us.” Pansy sighed.

     “We can still go over and hang out with her, and Neville.” Harry rolled his eyes at Pansy. 

     Weasley's name gets called out after that. The hat barely touched his head before calling out “GRYFFINDOR!”

     “Thank Merlin, I would have hated for any of us to get stuck with that bigot.”

     “Look that Granger girl and Weasley are talking to one another.” Theo talked lowly.

     “Are they looking at anyone in particular?” Harry asked, trying to look over at the table without being caught.

     “Ya, they keep looking up at Dumbledore, and back to you.” Pansy leaned in close to him.

     “They have something planned, I think I will be called up to the Headmaster's office…” Harry trailed off when the next student is called.

     “Zabini, Blaise.” McGonagall called the last student, Harry’s breath caught as Blaise strode up confidently to the hat and took a seat, the hat seemed to take some time before calling out. “SLYTHERIN!”

     Blaise quickly walked over to the empty seat next to Harry and sat close to him. “Come now Caro, you didn’t think I would be sorted anywhere else now would you?” Blaise teased him.

     “No, but you never know.”  

     The headmaster stood up and did his before feast announcements, Harry ignored him and continued talking softly to Blaise, soon food filled the table, Harry, Pansy, and Draco dished out even proportions of food to everyone, Harry had less on his plate than the others, but he was eating more than he did at the Dursleys however, Blaise noticed and nudged him.

     “I’m still healing from my dear relatives care, I can’t eat to much or I’ll get sick, My healer has given me potions, I drink them in the morning darling, She said I should be up to a healthy normal weight by the end of the year.”

     “So Potter, how did you end up in Slytherin?” An older boy asked leaning over the table to ask him.

     “I don’t know, how did most of you get in this house, after all it is the house of ambition, and cunning, we all have a goal, but why should I share mine with you? I don’t even know your name.”

     “Heir Markus Joseph Flint. Third year, chaser on the Slytherin team.”

     “Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, I gained my lordships when I went back to Gringotts this summer, before that first trip with Hagrid as my guide I didn’t know magic even existed, I was kept in the muggle world, not allowed to know my heritage… All by our darling headmaster.” Harry smiled at the older teen, most of the surrounding Slytherins heard and were outraged, not that they showed it outright, but they needed to speak to their Head of house to fix this grievous issue.

     “What did you do?”

     “Talked to some Goblins, they really don’t like it when people steal from one of their richest clients, and make fake contracts for them either. So for a small price I was able to gain my freedom, and get my money back. It’s a little noisy in here however, I can give a better explanation in the common room, where it’s a little more quiet.”

     “AHHHH.” Everyone in the hall looked over to where Weasley was screaming.

     “There is no need to scream young Weasley, I was merely passing through.” A ghost in medieval clothes floated up through the food on the table. A few more showed up after that, the Slytherin ghost the Bloody Baron came over to talk to the older years of Slytherin, the first years still ate and talked, with some of the older ones asking them questions, a lot were asked to Harry considering he was thought to have gone into Gryffindor like his parents, however talking to him cleared that question up quickly. Soon the end of the feast came, and Harry was tired from talking to everyone, Blaise seemed to notice and hugged him lightly. 

     “Caro, it’s almost time to go to our dorms.”

     “Hm… I’m just tired, I’ll be able to walk down there Blaise.” Harry sighed hugging him back. 

     “And a reminder the Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden, that goes for some of our older years as well.” Dumbledore looked over at the Weasley twins, and they were looking away whistling lightly, making the people around them chuckle. “Now off to bed, we have classes first thing in the morning!” He said cheerfully. 

     The Slytherins stand up and the prefects escort the first years down to the common room, they were giving directions, along with tips on the portraits and ghosts. “Now our password for the common room changes every two weeks, for right now it is Belladonna, Professor Snape is going to come in and talk to you for a few moments, before heading to the teachers meeting.” The female prefect told them. The first years settled on the floor, while the older years sat behind them. Soon the man that Flint pointed out swooped in, he had long black hair, black robes, and a hooked nose. 

     “Hello new Slytherins, and welcome back to our older years. First years I am your head of house, Master of potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well as being a former Slytherin. In this house we have a few rules, outside of the common room you will act as a united front, no one is to fight another Slytherin outside of the common room, two thirds of this school look down on us, we cannot afford to fight against one another.” He stopped and took a look around the room.

     “The other rule is, if you get caught breaking the rules by someone other than myself you will serve an extra detention with myself. Now we do have some other students that are relatives form the people in this house, and they are not to be bothered unless they start something, Mr. Parkinson from Ravenclaw, is one, and the Weasley twins should have gone into the snake house as well, though they are content to prank everyone so do watch out. Now I must be off to the teachers meeting, I have office hours posted on my door, or you can see me after class, your schedules will be on your nightstand in the morning. Breakfast is served at seven to nine, classes start at nine fifteen.” With that Snape swooped out of the room. His eyes strayed over to Harry's every once in a while. 

     “come on caro, let's head to bed.” Blaise said softly, dragging Harry down the hall that led to the boys dorm, Harry and Blaise shared a room, while Theo and Draco shared the other. It looks like the boys and girls share two to a room until they hit sixth year and then they get rooms to themselves. 

     Blaise went to the bathroom after walking Harry over to one of the beds. Their wall faced out into the lake, giving off a calming green light into the room. It was entirely made of glass Harry sleepily changed out of his clothes and pulled on his new green silk pajamas Blaise returned soon after he was done changing and hugged him. “I… Would you…” Blaise starts to stutter before stopping entirely, Harry smirked highly amused. 

     “Would I like what darling?” Harry questioned grabbing his fiancee wrist dragging him over to one of the beds that faced the wall. 

     “Would you like to sleep together?” Blaise finally got out after Harry started rubbing his wrist. 

     “I would love to.” The two young boys get into bed quickly, and fall asleep talking to each other. 


	5. First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a meeting with the Headmaster, as well as the first class of the day, Transfiguration.

     Waking up in the morning found Harry and Blaise curled up together, Harry sleeping on the olders chest. However the alarm that Blaise set went off at 6am so both boys begrudgingly got up and started to get ready. When they got into the common room their Head of House was waiting for them. “Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has asked you to meet him in his office, do you want me to stay with you while you talk to him?”

     “Caro, I don't trust him, I would recommend Professor Snape to stay with you in the room.”

     “You're right Blaise, if you wouldn't mind staying during the meeting sir, I can eat a quick breakfast since I am taking nutrient potions.” 

     “eating a quick meal with a nutrient potion won't help you gain weight, you need to eat many times a day in short amounts. One of the Hogwarts House Elves will pop in invisibly and put some type of healthy snack in your bag.” 

     “Oh I didn't realise that they could do that.” Harry blushed lightly.

     “If you could meet me in my office after your classes today, I would like to go over a few things with you Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini is allowed to join you since it looks like you are good friends…” Snape trailed off without trying to phrase that as a question.

     Blaise smirked at Harry as he blushed even reder. “We are engaged, by both of our parents by the time we were one, since we weren’t allowed to grow up together, we are trying to get to know one another now.” Blaise grinned at his head of house, hugging Harry around the waist.

     “And they are such an adorable couple to.” Pansy cooed as she and Daphne came up to them. 

     “I must ask that our relationship be kept quiet for now, I don’t want the headmaster finding out that the marriage contract he wrote for me is invalid, and won’t be accepted.” Harry told his group of friends that knew about his contract with Blaise, after seeing them cuddle with one another on the train. “Richard, the twins, Neville, and Matilda need to be told as well.”

     “I’ll tell Richard, he’ll tell the twins, We have Transfiguration with Gryffindor first, then Herbology with Ravenclaw, Potions with Gryffindors again, tomorrow though we have Charms first thing, and that is with Hufflepuff.” Pansy told them rechecking her schedule. 

     “You’re telling me we have two classes with Gryffindors today, Save me or i’ll kill them.” Draco said dramatically falling into Theo’s arms.

     “Draco, manners, what would your mother say.” Snape raised a brow at the blonde.

     “Sorry Uncle Sev… Professor Snape.” Draco smiled at his Godfather.

     “Hm…” Come on, I’ll escort you to breakfast, Harry remember when you’re done come up to the head table, i’ll bring you to the Headmasters office.” 

     “Yes sir.” 

     The group went to breakfast talking softly amongst themselves, Harry took his nutrient potion and ate his portion while talking with Theo, they planned on being the best in Transfiguration and wanted to beat the muggleborn that was rude to them. “Honestly, she is such a know-it-all, she wants to be the best, while making everyone else feel stupid.” 

     “Then we must find a way to show her up, we have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors first, I bet you that we can get it first if we concentrate, and she doesn’t even do it correctly.” 

     “I won’t take that bet, but let’s do it.” Draco said leaning over to join in the conversation.

     “Harry don’t forget you need to see our darling headmaster before class.” Blaise nudged him looking at his plate.

     “Dang, I’ll see you all in class.” Harry gets up and walks over to professor Snape who had just gotten up. “Hello Professor Snape.” 

     “Mr. Potter, follow me to the Headmasters office.” Snape said before turning and walking out of the hall, Harry following close behind him, they reach the statue of the gargoyle. “The headmaster loves making his passwords of sweets. Right now it is Lemon Drop.” The statue moves and reveals a staircase. They walk up and enter the Headmasters office, Dumbledore is behind the large walnut desk. 

     “Hello Mr. Potter, I thought I should talk to you before your first class, Severus you can leave.”

     “No Headmaster, I will stay with Mr. Potter, he asked me to, as I will be escorting him back to his class.”

     “Well Mr. Potter, I knew your parents, James was like a child to me, and you like my grandson, I know you are very much like your parents, they wanted you to be in Gryffindor, they were both in Gryffindor, Slytherin isn’t the house for you. And as your Magical Guardian I feel it’s best to have you resorted.”

     “Headmaster Dumbledore with all due respect, when I went back to Gringotts, I became emancipated under my parents last wishes, you are not my Magical Guardian any longer, Due to your theft of my accounts the Goblins have issued a mass audit. Also my mother wrote in a private letter that she would be proud no matter what house I am, and I am a Slytherin, my friends are in there, and I have a few other friends in other houses, but I will not be resorted sir.”

     “Now my dear boy, I must insist, you will be bullied and tormented for being in Slytherin, the man that killed your parents was a Slytherin. And I was your magical guardian, I was and am allowed to take money out of your accounts for your raising.”

     “Headmaster, why should I put all the blame on a house, or a group of people for something one person did, I will hate Voldemort, but I will not hate the entirety of Slytherin. And would you call being abused being raised, and the money going to the accounts of a few Weasleys? Not to mention that illegal marriage contract, when my parents already made me one. Now if that is all I do want to head to my first class.”

     “Come Mr. Potter, I will walk you down to your class. You have your books for the morning?”

     “Yes sir.” They walked out leaving a gaping Dumbledore in their wake.

     “Very nice job not letting him pressure you, he might try and call you in more and try to force you to switch houses, he might send some of his Gryffindors.” 

     “He has already tried. Weasley the youngest male tried to tell people were friends, he called me a death eater to my face, he, his mother, and his sister were taking money out of my vaults, and I had a marriage contract to the female… I’m good with my Blaise.”

     “He took money out of your vaults?” Severus questioned lightly.

     “Yes, a lot, starting from the moment he left me on my aunts doorstep. I didn’t have a remotely nice childhood, and I can not wait to get my money back, and ruin Dumbledore.” Harry hissed.

     “That article that Rita wrote earlier this summer… It was about you.” Severus stated more than asked.

     “Yes. I couldn’t release my name, but I have found out more about Dumbledore with my Goblin friends digging around in the old papers, and they have found out some pretty interesting things about the old man.”

     “Hm… I do believe that our conversation will be fulfilling today.” Severus said before dropping Harry off outside of Transfiguration. “Do well in class today Mr. Potter, Minerva was allearted, but she has yet to start class just yet, we are still early.”

     “Thank you for taking your time this morning Professor, I will see you in potions.”

     “The boil cure potion is the first one today, do read up on it.” 

     “Thank you sir.” Harry said entering the classroom, only a few students were seated, Granger on the right side, sitting in the front row, on the left hand side of the room, Theo had also taken a seat in the front row, each row seated four, Blaise was sitting with him, as well as Draco, there was a spot open for Harry next to Theo and Blaise. As Harry walked over to the desk he noticed the tabby cat with strange markings around the eyes, he nodded to the cat and smiled, that was McGonagall in her animagis form he assumed, the cat nodded back. “Hello all. Pansy, and Daph not here yet?” Harry questioned. 

     “No, Daph wanted to talk to Matilda, and Neville before coming up, Hufflepuff has potions first, they needed to calm Neville down, I think we will have to bring him to the dungeons and tutor him…” 

     “Oh no… It’s the boil cure potion today… I believe Matilda said she was good at potions… I hope for Nevilles sake they pair up.” Harry said softly, but Granger overheard. 

     “And how do you know that we are doing the Boil cure potion today Potter, I bet we will just be going over rules in the first class, all teachers do.” Granger said turning to glare at him. 

     “Well Granger, as I was just walking with Professor Snape, the potions master and professor of the class, he said we would be doing the Boil Cure potion today, but don’t believe me, I don’t care as I wasn’t even talking to you.” Harry said glancing over at her, raising his voice a little to carry to McGonagall. 

     “And Granger, most of the teachers are going to be teaching us the simpler spells as a refresher for all years, so we will most likely be doing something in all the classes to start our training.” Draco added in before going back to his charms book.

     Granger turned back around and crossed her arms glaring at the front. The four boys shook their heads and started going over their own books, Theo and Harry were talking about Transfiguration. “I have an idea when we have to do a shiny object, we should think of a color and then transfigure it.”

     “Do you think that would change the color of the object.”

     “I believe it will, we just have to make sure we think, and picture it, magic is about intent after all.”

     McGonagall had hopped down from the front desk to sit on their table as the rest of the students came in, but she heard what they were talking about, she wasn’t impressed with some of her Lions, but Harry, and the four boys were really making some higher level comments that most students don’t even think about until their later school years. Once the class bell had rung McGonagall jumped back onto the front desk and transformed into a human before their eyes.

     “Hello Students, my name is Minerva McGonagall if you didn’t listen to me yesterday. I teach transfiguration, which is turning one item into another.” To demonstrate she turned her desk into a pig and back. 

     “That is a much higher level spell than what you will be doing today. Today we will be turning a matchstick into a needle, to achieve an O in today's lesson you will have to make sure that the needle has a point, and is not brittle, as well as being shined and polished. Take the notes on the board, and read though the spell to begin.” She waved her wand and the chalk started writing. 

     Half an hour in and Harry, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Pansy, and Daphne had finished reading though the spell, and taking notes when Ronald flew through the door, McGonagall was back in her animagis form and glaring at him before he muttered something and sat down in an empty seat. “Good thing McGonagall isn’t here.” He said dropping his books on the table.

     McGonagall changed back and glared at the redhead. “Evidently you are wrong Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor, I expect you not to be late for my next class, you’ve already received a T for today's lesson. Take the notes on the board, and read though the first chapter.” Ron was going to open his mouth again before shutting it and glaring at the Slytherins.

     “Go ahead and try and change the matchsticks now if you’re ready.”

     Harry took a breath and pictured the matchstick turning into a needle, being strong, and pointed.” He did the spell and grinned, he wa corect if he thought of a color it would change the color. 

     “Wonderful job Mr. Potter, never in all my years has a first year done that, And you as well Mr. Nott, take ten points each. Now try and change them back without the color.” She smiled slightly after she tested the strength of both of them. After turning them back she was able to snap it. “You both receive an O+ for today.” She went through the rest of the Slytherins giving the majority O, and EEs, when she got to the Gryffindors a few were O’s, the majority were A’s or EE’s, when she got to Granger she waited when she did the spell. “Are you finished Ms. Granger.”

     “Yes Professor.” Granger was smirking at the Slytherins.

     “The polish is good, it has the shine, however it doesn’t have the point, or the.” She snapped it in half. “Strength, you receive an A for today Ms. Granger.”

     “Why do the Slytherins who didn’t even get the right color get an O, I should at least get an EE!” She whined when McGonagall was about to walk away.

     “They were discussing theory on transfiguration and were able to transfer it to today's lesson, in a manner that gave them a still perfect needle, and I said nothing about the color, I said the shine, and the polish, Both Mr. Potter, and Mr. Nott gave a perfect needle, as well as proving a theory that none of my older students have yet to grasp until their third year at best.” Class is dismissed, please read chapter two, and practice todays spell, I will review next class.”

     Walking down to Herbology was a relief to get away from Granger and Weasley. 

     “I can’t believe that Granger tried to make us look like we did something wrong.”

     “Well, she can’t be the worst one in class, so of course she would try and blame us.”

     “Still, we should tell professor Snape after, or before class today to let him know.” Blaise added in as they walked, he had taken Harry’s bag from him and took his arm leading him down to greenhouse 1. 

     “Professor Snape let’s us sit in the classroom, as long as we don’t leave the desks, there is volatile ingredients in some of the cabinets. But he does use different labs for the classes, first year through third are in one, fourth through sixth, and seventh get the last. There are also private labs that we are allowed to go in and practice, first years have to have at least a third year with them.” Draco informed them as they reached the greenhouse. 

     “We can have Richard, or the twins help us out.” Pansy spoke up and lead them over to where Neville, and Matilda were standing, they had grabbed a workstation with a ten seat bench so that their group would be able to talk to one another, they were the only two at the moment. 

     “Hey guys, how was potions?” Daphne asked sitting down across from Matilda.

     “Not bad, Matilda saved me from putting in Porcupine quills into the still boiling cauldron.” Neville blushed. 

     “We will help you out, we are allowed to be in one of the labs in the dungeons, as long as we have a third year with us.”

     “So convenient, we know three.” Harry chuckled. “Oh, just so you know, Blaise and I need to keep our relationship down until I am able to be completely out of Dumbledore’s hold. I need to still tell our third years, I have said before about our contract, however he is ignoring it, I don't know what his plan is, but I don't know if he know's it's Blaise I am contracted to, as it took my blood to unseal the contract.”

     Soon class started and the lesson was quick the group headed up to the great hall for a good early lunch so they would be able to read some of their books for the next few classes. Neville and Matilda sat with them, what classes do you have with our lovely lions?” Daphne asked. 

     “History and Charms, so that means that DADA and Herbology they are with Ravenclaw. We have Potions, and Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Our block mirrors yours I think, Potions first, second Herbology, third of the day Transfiguration after lunch, followed by History and charms tomorrow, and DADA.” Matilda told them flipping her class schedule around. 

     “Well at least we have DADA together, and not with the lions. Think of how rowdy that class would have been.”  Blaise told them turning the page in his charms textbook.

     “I shudder to think.” Harry fake shuddered casing a round of laughter to go through the group. Soon they finished their meal and headed down to potions.


	6. Potions class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co have their first potions class

     The group of Slytherins entered the potions classroom quietly, Snape had not yet arrived, however the board was covered in notes for the lesson, so the small group grabbed the first two front tables on the right and got to writing their notes, the other Slytherins entered slowly, the Gryffindors not arriving until the bell rings. By that time Harry and co were already done with their notes and were setting up to do the potion. Professor Snape swooped in, black robes billowing behind him as he walked from the back of the class to the front. 

     “You’re here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that potion making is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnare the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death. If you aren’t as big of dunderheads I usually have the pleasure of teaching. A few of you have the disposition, some will learn the rest… That is up to you.” 

     Snape started taking role, when he got to Weasley he sighed. “Another Weasley, just don’t blow up any more cauldrons, Charlie was enough of a handful until I could kick him out.” Ronald turned bright red before glaring at Snape. 

     “Now there are a few rules in this class. Do not talk without permission, do not answer a question given to another student, you are only allowed to answer is if I pose that question to a class as a whole, You will all work in either pairs, or groups until you are able to brew by yourself correctly. Any paper will be the exact length I require, do not write smaller, or larger to fill up that space, I will know if your handwriting is usually that big. And no copying, if it is the paper, and potion will be given an automatic T.” Severus began asking students questions at random about the first chapter of the book, three times Granger spoke out when she wasn’t called on to answer the question.

     “Ms. Granger, I have not asked you a question yet, and this is the third time you have yelled out the answer. I just stated that if I do not call on you do not answer. Five points from Gryffindor.”

     “Sir, it was clear they didn’t know the answer no one read the book expect for me.”

     “Really, Mr. Potter, what are three ingredients to the sleeping draught.”

     “Four sprigs of lavender, two blobs of flobberworm mucus, and four valerian sprigs, and six measures of standard ingredient. That is a year two potion as well sir.”

     “Five points to Slytherin. Mr. Zabini, what does a Bezoar do?”

     “It can save anyone from the worst of poisons, taken from a stomach of a goat.” 

     “Five points, Ms. Patil, what is aconitum?” 

     “Wolfsbane, monkshood, are another of the name, it’s the main ingredient in the wolfsbane potion.”

     “Five points, clearly Ms. Granger other people read the book, as well as the reference books. Do not interrupt again. Copy the board, and start the boil cure potion. There should still be enough time to finish.” Harry and Draco decided to work together for potions, Harry got the ingredients and started cutting them up while Draco started to organize everything, once the had set up the prep they started on the potion, by the time class ended they were the first ones done, Theo and Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy following them, with a few more people finishing up. Towards when Harry and Draco were putting the last ingredient in when Ronald Weasley's cauldron exploded and started spewing out liquid. 

     “Everyone up on the stools.” Snape yelled out, before being able to banish Weasleys cauldron. “Did you not learn to read boy! The directions clearly state do not add the quills in until after you take the cauldron off the heat.”

     “I did…”

     “It was still on high when you added them! Everyone who has finished their potions please bring them up to the front. The rest can come back in and finish during your next free hour. Dismissed.” Harry bottled up the potion for both Draco and himself, and helped Draco clean up their station before leaving the room. 

     “I can’t believe Granger talked out of turn, when Professor Snape told everyone not to talk!” Daphne exclaimed softly to the group. 

     “Uncle Severus was not happy at all… We need to talk to him about what happened in Transfiguration.” Draco added in as they entered the common room.

     “I am going to be meeting him after dinner, so I want to go a little early so I can eat and head down to his office.” Harry told them as they took over one of the lounge areas by a fireplace. 

     “So does anyone have any more ideas on getting Granger to show her true colors?” Draco asked everyone.

     “What colors, the know it all is already showing them, being bossy, and rude.” Pansy scoffs. 

     “We just need to keep showing her that she isn’t the best, in any of the houses, with our study group, we can add in Neville, and Matilda, and possibly a few of the Ravenclaws and other Gryffindors that are nice to us.” Harry puts in.

     “So we just need to keep doing better than her in all of our classes?” Blaise asked.

     “Well, History will be a bore, but we can still try and just study from the book.” Harry laughed when Blaise said all classes.

     The group pulls out their books and start on the homework given for the day, Theo set a timer so that they could all head down to the Great Hall for dinner so Harry and Blaise could meet up with Professor Snape after dinner. The group worked on Transfiguration first, getting that done pretty quickly, then they worked on their potions homework that was due for the week after. They also finished that one in an hour, lastly was Herbology which was just writing a paragraph on one of the plants that they knew was magical or muggle. Pansy laughed and wrote about Pansy’s, Harry about Lily’s, Draco about Narcissa’s. The rest just picked a flower and started to write. 

     The timer went off on Theo’s wand and the group packed up and put their things in their respective dorms, then met again in front of the door before heading to the great hall, Harry was seated next to Theo, and Blaise when he heard someone come up behind him.

     “Can’t believe that you turned traitor Potter, getting cosy with the Snakes, your nothing but a fake.” Ronald hissed at him. 

     “Well Weasley, you obviously are not all that bright, the hat placed me in Slytherin because I am ambitious, but obviously you believe all of those children's stories illegally printed about me.” Harry smirked at the red head. “And I am not a traitor, I am here to learn magic, and make friends, you on the other hand… What are you doing over here by the Slytherin table, except to try and be rude to me?” 

     “I…”

     “Leave our presence Weasel. Your brothers are welcomed, and your cousin, but you are immature to think that we are our parents. As well as calling an entire group death eaters, when you didn't know most of the people there. Honestly, calling Neville Longbottom, and myself Death Eaters. You’ve almost made an enemy of both our houses.” Harry waved his hand to dismiss the idiot. 

     “YOU’RE JUST A DISGRACE YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE ASHAMED!” Ronald screamed at the top of his lungs at Harry. Most of the school was in the Great Hall at this point, and turned to look over at the commotion.

     “You didn’t even know my parents Weasel, they’re dead, I will never know them, and neither will anyone else in this school. I am sure my mother and father would be proud of me for being in Slytherin, and away from people like you who would try and use me for my fame, and money. I don’t need friends who are leeches.” 

     “Mr. Wealsey! Fifty Points from Gryffindor! And a weeks detention!” McGonagall growled out as she stalked up to the red head. “Your mother will be hearing about this make no mistake about that!” She pointed for him to sit at the end of Gryffindor table and he finally left.

     “How stupid to do that in public.” Daphne sighed. “I am so glad I am not related to that idiot.”

     “Well, it shows it is a good thing he acts, and thinks like a lion.” Theo chuckled. 

     “I bet you Professor Snape will take more points from Weasley soon.” Blaise whispered to the group.

     “Oh, next class.” Pansy added with a soft laugh. 

     “I need to get going, Blaise are you still coming with me?” Harry asked him.

     “Yes.” Blaise squeezed his hand. The two got up from the table after saying their goodbyes and headed back down to the dungeons. They made their way downstairs and to Professors Snape’s office, Harry knocked on the door before it swung open.

     “Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini. Do come in and take a seat.”

     The two got settled and waited for their head of house to start talking. “Now what I am going to tell you isn’t common knowledge at all, and I do not want it spread anywhere.”

     “Yes sir.”

     “Harry, your… Your mother was my best friend growing up, I loved her like a sister, some think I loved her in the romantic way, but I am gay, and I do have a husband. I was upset that she had started dating your father, he was a rude boy, and very mean with his pranks, but he did grow up towards the end of his teenage years and we made a truce, since Lily was my best friend.” The older man sighed and put his head in his hands.

     “I used to be a Death Eater, and I still am considering who my husband is… I was a spy for Dumbledore as well, and I will tell you know, the Dark Lord will not hurt you like you have been told. Your mother and father were spies for the Dark Lord, Dumbledore found out, we don’t know how, that is why they went into hiding, there is no prophecy like Dumbledore would make you believe.”

     “So my parents were dark?” Harry asked leaning into Blaise when the older boy got up and pulled Harry to sit on him.

     “No, your father was a Grey wizard, and so was Lily. Your Godfather, who is locked up in Azkaban illegally is Dark, as well as his husband. But after Lily got pregnant she didn’t fight in the war, her and James stayed in Potter manor, they had to leave however once it got broken into and they were attacked the first time by Dumbledore's people. The Dark Lord set up Godric’s Hollow we don’t know who Dumbledore got in that night, but he was the one to kill your parents, not the Dark Lord, he did fight Dumbledore trying to save you… That’s all I know, your aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, myself, and a few others like Lady Zabini have been trying to find you for years.”

     “I… Thank you, I do believe you, my mother's letter makes more sense now. It was very vague, she told me to believe you though, that she and my father weren't who society made them out to be.” 

     “She had a little bit of a gift with the sight, not to much but enough to give hints of what was to come.” Severus sighed. “Now I do have questions for you, you don’t have to answer but I would like to know. Who raised you?”

     “Mum’s sister and her husband, they don’t like magic, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon would do anything to make sure I knew I wasn’t wanted. I…” Harry started shaking, Blaise pulled him tight against his chest.

     “Amore, it’s alright you can talk, we want to help you.” Blaise kissed Harry’s head.

     “They beat me when I did magic on accident, I barely got any food even if I cooked all the meals. My room… I slept in a boot cupboard under the stairs. After Hagrid got me and brought me to Diagon, I knew I wouldn’t be able to go back to their house, so I tricked Hagrid to drop me off at an abandoned house on my block, and I took a taxi back to Daigon after a few days of staying in my trunk, I bought one with an apartment during the time that Hagrid left me alone. It was big enough, and no one was looking for me.”

     Harry took a deep breath and grabbed Blaise’s hand squeezing it. “When I got to the Goblins I took an inheritance test, I found out I was an Heir to a lot of houses, including Slytherin, They didn’t say why I was his Heir, as you have to willingly name someone your Heir. I had the goblins find out everything they could about my accounting, Dumbledore, and select Weasleys have been stealing from me for years.”

     “What else happened, you said you were emancipated in the headmasters office?”

     “I am, I am now lord to Potter, Black, Emerys, Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Heir to Slytherin, Gaunt, and Le Fay. I can not be forced to go anywhere that I do not want to go, I can not be forced to do anything. After learning about my duties, and being healed by the Goblin Head Healer, I stayed at Knotting inn, Miss Catherine and Miss Helena are very nice, and they made sure I was doing alright for the rest of the summer.”

     “I am so sorry, you were never supposed to go to Petunia!” Severus walked around the desk and knelt in front of Harry. “You were supposed to stay with the Malfoys if anything happened to your parents, but Dumbledore got to you first…” 

     “It’s fine sir, I survived.” Harry said, his voice was thick and he had tears in his eyes.

     “You did, and you are so strong, but from now on you will have people that will take care of you.” Severus hugged Harry tightly when he leaned forward to the older man.

     “Thank you.”

     Blaise while staying silent was coming up with a plan on how to make sure his love is taken cared of, and shown how much he is loved.

     “Now off to bed, this had probably been draining on you. If you need any more nutrient potions ask me to brew them. And I will do a health scan before October to see if you need your potions adjusted.”

     “Thank you sir, for everything.” Harry rubbed his eyes.

     “You can come and talk to me any time Harry.” 

     Blaise and Harry get up and walk back to their dorm, the common room isn’t very busy at the moment, so they walk by without to much of a second glance. Once in their dorm Harry and Blaise change into some Pj’s and curl up in bed, Harry yawns and curls into Blaise falling asleep quickly. 

     “Know you will always be loved amore.” Blaise whispered as he hugged Harry tighter to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was posted later in the day, but hey it's still two weeks after the last post. I am still working on my other works... slowly but they're coming along, so hopefully they will be updated in the upcoming month. This one is again the one work I have the most chapters of that are finished.


	7. Enemy of my House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets fed up with a few people.

     “Harry, Ry… We have to get up.” Harry cuddled even more into Blaise when his fiance tried to wake him up.

     “Don’t wanna.” Harry yawned.

     “While I would love to stay in bed with you all day… We do have class. Don’t you want to one up Granger in class again.”

     “Hm… That is tempting.”

     “Come on. We have Charms with Ravenclaw today.” Blaise pulled Harry off the bed as he was wiggling to the edge. It took them a bit to finish waking up and get ready, when they got into the common room Draco was waiting for them.

     “Hey Draco, ready for charms?” Harry yawned.

     “Wow someone didn’t get enough sleep last night, doing anything fun?” Draco grinned wiggling his eyebrows. 

     Blaise pushed Draco off the arm of the chair he was perched on, as both he and Harry flushed red. “No you twit. Were eleven! We might be engaged but we don’t have those feelings yet!” Blaise blushed darkly, glaring at his friend.

     “I’m just kidding.”

     “Besides the twins are probably thinking about what the two of them will do with you once you’re older, if they haven’t already tried.” Harry teased. Draco then flushed darkly.

     “Come on, let’s go to breakfast, the girls and Theo are waiting for us in the hall.” Draco walked in front of them, his face still flushed.

     “Are you going to torture him amore?” Blaise asked as he watched Draco’s back.

     “No, but I know the twins were thinking about visiting our table today, Marcus mentioned it.”

     “Ah.”

     Once they got to the great hall they noticed that Draco ended up sitting with two empty seats on either side of him, the perfect place for a pair of devil twins. Harry nodded to the twins who were watching the Slytherins from Gryffindor. They were some of the only lions there that were early. They got up from Gryffindor table and come over and sat down on either side of the blonde.

     “Well…”

     “Well…”

     “Look George who’s sitting all alone…”

     “And he looks so delectable all alone Fred…”

     “How are you today our Dragon.” The said in usion.

     “Fiends. What do you want.” Draco glared at them.

     “You.”

     “Just you.”

     “Oh look at that pretty blush.”

     “You look beautiful like that Dragon.”

     “We could just eat you up.”

     The twins eased up on their teasing and talked softly to the first years, Richard noticed them all sitting together and joined the group, so did Neville, and Matilda. 

     “Yes, the first spell you will learn is the levitating spell in Charms, it’s easy when you picture the feather floating. Don’t just say the spell.” Richard explained to the group.

     “Fred, George, why are you sitting with the Slytherins!” Ronald came over to their table and started whining.

     “Because Ronnikins, they are our friends, and have…”

     “Some questions about school…”

     “And we couldn’t leave our Dragon…”

     “Without warning him about classes…” They turned to look at Draco, causing him to flush again.

     “Demon twins…” Draco huffed and glared at the two while they batted their eyes at him.

     “I’m telling mom! She will be so angry you are turning traitor!” Ron yelled. “Honestly being friends with Death Eaters, Potter is a Death Eater now!” 

     “That is it! Ronald Bilius Weasley I hereby make you an enemy of House Potter, and House Black! You have made to many false remarks about myself and my friends, and I will not have it anymore.”

     “And I make you an enemy of House Longbottom Ronald Bilius Weasley. You know how my parents are, that is low.”

     “And don’t even try and talk to me cousin. I am done, I am telling my mother and father about this, as well as Gran, and Grandpa Prewett.” 

     “Matilda! Fred George!”

     “No, you have done this to yourself.”

     “We don’t want to talk to you anymore until you get your head out of your arse.”

     “Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, making an enemy of the Weasley family isn’t how you should do this. You three just need to sit down and talk, and make friends.”

     “Headmaster Dumbledore this is none of your business. However since you came over, we have not made an enemy of House Weasley, just their youngest son.”

     “Yes, for his damning remarks about us, and our friends, and family.” Neville added. “Gran will not be pleased that she heard I was called a Death Eater.”

     “And everyone in this group were children when the war happened. None of us were old enough to be on either side of that war, and our parents actions are not our own. Now Leave Weasley, you are no longer wanted at this table.” Harry glared at the red head.

     “Mr. Potter.”

     “Yes Headmaster?”

     “As your guardian you will reverse that action.”

     “Headmaster I am emancipated and am not under your care, expect for my schooling. And as today is only the second day of classes, I do not need to speak with you.”

     “Albus, Mr. Weasley has been going off about Death Eaters and Mr. Potter since the train. Mr. Weasley ten points from Gryffindor, I will be talking to your mother later today.” McGonagall walked over to the table. “Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom I am sorry for what Mr. Weasley has been spreading about you.”

     “It is not your fault Professor. That is on Weasley.” Harry said. He got up from the table along with the rest of his group. “We will head to class now.” Fred, George, and Richard, and Marcus Flint walked the first years to class. “Marcus, why are you walking with us?”

     “I am friends with Richard…” He blushed slightly. 

     “Ohhh.” Pansy nodded. “Richard, why didn’t you tell me you were dating Marcus?”

     “We just started seeing each other sis… And I haven’t told mum, or pa.” 

     “They will be fine with it, as long as you to keep to courting.” she smirked at them. And grinned even wider when they blushed darker.

     The two, and the twins excused themselves quickly after they reached the Charms corridor, then they brought Neville and Matilda to their class. Flitwick wasn’t in the class when they arrived, but like Snape he had notes already set up on the board, so the group got to writing. The class went quickly since they had it with the ravenclaws, there was little talking to disrupt the class.

     History passed quickly, along with Lunch. However when they got into DADA Harry  felt off, he started to get a headache the longer he looked at Quirrell. “Hey guys, I need to ask Professor Quirrell a question, i’ll meet you back in the common room.”

     “Do you want me to wait for you amore?”

     “No, i’ll be fine.” 

     “Y...Y… Yess Mr. P...Potter?” Quirrell stuttered out.

     “Professor Quirrell, I have one question for you.”

     “W...W...What is...is it?”

     “That stutter is horribly fake, I am surprised Dumbledore hasn’t caught on that you are not who you say you are. But as he is so hyper focused on Voldemort, well I am not surprised that the Dark Lord himself is teaching the DADA class.” Harry looked and noticed Quirrell's eyes turning red.

     “Very good Mr. Potter, I am glad you saw through it. I wanted to speak with you, do you know anything about what really happened that night?”

     “Hagrid said you killed my parents, however Uncle Severus said that Dumbledore did, and he hailed my parents as Heroes after he fought you. You tried to save and protect me… I am named your Heir on my inheritance test.”

     “Yes, I named you my Heir, we found out that Lily could understand snakes, and she was related to the Slytherin family through Emrys, and your father is related through the Peverell family, so I named you my Heir, if I ever have any children however they will take the Heir title first, you will then become a secondary heir.”

     “I can speak to snakes, I set a boa on my cousin this summer, and I always chatted with the garden snakes when I was outside doing the chores. I wondered if it was normal in the wizarding world. I also was told mum had some of the gift of sight?”

     “Yes, she did have a small gift, not to much however, she was good at predicting what would happen in society, but not usually personal predictions. I do have a few more questions for you.” The Dark Lord questioned Harry for a few more minutes until he asked another big question.

     “You are very adapt with the knowledge of our world so far, and even if you studied ahead like most of the purebloods, you are still ahead of them… You didn’t have any other training correct.” 

     “No, I was raised by my aunt Petunia, she hated magic, and tried to make me normal. It didn’t work, I did have… Well it sounds silly now, but I always dreamt that I had an older brother he taught me things about this world. He had hazel eyes, and black hair as well. He showed me how to hide, what to take, I knew things about the wizarding world before I got here, like how to act around the Goblins, and what to say to them… I can’t really explain it, it was like I had another person with me. I didn’t even realize anything was different about me until I started reading the books, and remembered a lot of the information I had already learned.”

     “May I do a scan on you, to see if I can detect something, it might explain it.”

     “Okay.”

     The Dark Lord did the scan and Harry glowed red for a few seconds.

     “What was that?”

     “That was an old spell. I did a bit of Black magic when I  was younger, I tore apart my soul, however I met someone when I was older and they taught me the significance of my soul, so I repaired it, but it looks like Dumbledore tore a bit off of me that night, and placed it in your scar, you are what is called a Living Horcrux. I will do some research and see if we can remove the piece, or if we can transfer it, if you want that is.”

     “I don’t mind… It… or your soul piece, it has never hurt me, quite the opposite in fact.” Harry was thoughtful for a few moments before sighing. 

     “I’ll find a way to talk to Severus, and Lucius, we will make a plan to get around Dumbledore, I need a new body as well before we start taking over again.” The older man mused. “It is getting late Harry, and I am sure that your friends are going to start worrying about you.”

     “Yes… They will, and Merlin knows that Blaise is probably just down the hall waiting for me because he is worried.” Harry shook his head.

     “Ah yes, Mr. Zabini, he and you are engaged correct?” The Dark Lord asked.

     “Yes…”

     “Hm… He better treat you right, as you are still my Heir… When I gain a body, I might need to speak with him.”

     “My Lord… Please don’t torture him.”

     “You may call me Marvolo, Harry. We are family. Now off you go.”

     “Thank you Marvolo.” Harry turned and left the room, and sure enough Blaise was sitting on a bench a little bit down from the classroom. “So you did stay love.”

     “Of course, I was worried about you Amore.” Blaise said standing up and hugging Harry quickly. 

     “Thank you, now let’s head back to the common room before dinner.” The two walked close together and Marvolo watched them leave, he had a slight smile on his face. “Now, I need to speak to my lover.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo sees his husband for the first time in ten years!

     Marvolo walked down the dungeon corridor in the late evening after dinner, he attempted to speak to Severus in the Great Hall, but as he portrayed Quirrell he had to stutter, it didn’t make for good conversation. So here the older man was standing outside of the Potion master's private quarters. He raised his hand to knock on the door, after a few minutes Severus appeared and invited him in.

     “Quirrell, what are you doing down in the dungeons?”

     “I just needed to speak with you Sev.”

     “My lord!” Severus turned and smiled. 

     “Hello Severus, I have missed you.” Marvolo said hugging the younger man tightly. “I will not kiss you while I am in this body, I want my own before that.” 

     “What can I do to help Marvolo? I have missed you so much.” Severus looked down at his husband, who for once is shorter than him.

     “I am so sorry I have been gone so long, I was a wreath for the last ten years, Quirrell found me in Albania and offered to let me possess him until we can make a new body.”

     “I am just happy you're still alive Marvolo. I… I was so scared when you disappeared, then I was told that Lily and James were killed by you, and that Harry survived the killing curse, that you tried to kill him, I never believed it, I went to the house and did an old ritual from the Prince Grimoire, and it showed what happened that night… I was so scared I had lost you.” Severus clung to Marvolo tighter, tears sliding down his cheeks.

     “I’m sorry love, I went there that night to visit them, and I saw James on the floor, I ran upstairs just as Dumbledore cast the curse at Lily… Then I started to dual him, he cast the curse at Harry and I jumped in front of him…” Marvolo sighed. “He also… He took a piece of my soul and placed it into Harry’s scar, he is a Horcrux Sev.” 

     “We will find a way to get it out of him.” Severus pulled back and walked Marvolo over to the sofa. “Now we just need to make you a body. Any ideas.” 

     Marvolo sat down on the sofa and pulled Severus onto his lap. “I have an idea, but we need the Philosopher's stone… I know it is here, but I don’t know where it is now.”

     “That’s what Dumbledore is having us set up. Sprout put in a Devil's Snare, McGonagall a giant chess set. Flitwick did a spell with winged keys, and brooms, I did a logic table with potions, there is an empty room, before mine, I do not know what is going in there, after mine is Dumbledores. The beginning of the trap is that three headed monster Hagrid calls Fluffy.” 

     “We need to make a plan to get around Dumbledore, he doesn’t trust me, or well Quirrell at the very least it seems like.”

     “That’s probably because Quirrell didn’t used to wear a turban, and he suddenly wears one after coming back from the summer.”

     “I should have thought that one over. Ah well it’s done now, what should we do Sev.”

     “Are you ready for Lucius, as well as Narcissa to know you’re somewhat back.” Severus questioned.

     “Yes, I think that would be for the best, Lucius can start making my new identity with the Goblins. I have already written to Ragnok with my password to start investing, and making new moves.”

     “I have been trying to keep our vaults in good shape with everything going on. The Slytherin vault closed to me, however the Gaunt vault, and our personal vault is still open and collecting interest, as well as the investments we put in.”

     “Wonderful, I had hoped that you would make sure that you had everything taken care of, but it took the both of us and the Goblins to keep on top of everything. I know why people have accountants after dealing with the mess the Slytherin vaults were in. I am sorry again that I left you.”

     “As long as you were able to come back to me.” Severus hugged Marvolo tightly as he could. “Let’s call Lucius, he might have some ideas on how to help, after he freaks out you’re still alive.”

     “Hey it is not my fault I turned into a spirit for the last ten years! Blame Dumbledore!” Marvolo huffs. 

     “I will, but I will thank you for trying to save James, Lily, and Harry. I just wished we were able to find him sooner. I was against Hagrid going to get him, and it seems like I was right. But at least he ended up with the Snakes, and some Loyal Hufflepuff friends.”

     “Yes, Longbottom, and the Prewett girl, she and the twins are not like their parents, and aunt. I think that the twins will be good potioners one day, but I do believe their first choice will be that joke shop and inventing.”

     “That you are right, but I think that they will do good in that career, not to mention that they have already invented a few new spells and they are only in their third year. Now Richard Parkinson is another we will have to look out for, he is very intelligent, and very good at potions, Marcus Flint, his new… Boyfriend though they do make a good match, their magic is compatible, he is a very good duelist, and is great at Transfiguration.” Severus tells Marvolo.

     “It appears that we have some very intelligent newcomers in the younger generation then. I look forward to what they will be doing in the future.” Marvolo gets up and walks over to the fireplace. “Maybe you should call Lucius, I doubt that he would come through to speak just to me, if I do not look like my old self.”

     “I will.” Severus kneels on the stone floor, and throws in some floo powder into the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor.” It took a few moments before Lucius answered the floo.

     “Severus is something the matter?”

     “No, just the opposite, would you step through?”

     “Okay, give me a moment.”

     Severus steps back from the floo and soon Lucius appears, the man looks like Draco, but older, long blond hair falling past his shoulders, striking grey eyes, and a strong jaw. “Quirrell, are you well.”

     “I am fine Lucius, but I am not Quirrell at the moment.”

     “M...My lord!”

     “Hello Lucius, it is good to see you again. How is Narcissa? Draco looks just like you might I add.”

     “Thank you Marvolo, Narcissa is fine, a little saddened that Draco is now in Hogwarts, but proud he is in Slytherin. And also friends with so many, except those… Weasley twins.”

     Severus starts snickering at Lucius wo. 

     “It is not funny Severus, those those demons are trying to to… to…”

     “Woo your son, sweep him off his feet, adore him.”

     “I would have just said, they want to sleep and corrupt little Draco, but…”

     “I...I can’t believe the twins! Weasleys at that! What was Narcissa thinking, allowing them to court Draco!”

     “To be fair, they do treat him well, and stood up for the Slytherins when their idiotic younger brother started going off about Death Eaters. Harry, and the Longbottom child have declared him an enemy to their houses.” Severus laughed.

     “But they’re Weasleys!” Lucius threw up his hands in his plight.

     “There, there. Lucius, it will be done soon, or your son will fall for them and become a Weasley.” Marvolo patted Lucius on the shoulder.

     “Nooo.” Lucius moaned falling into a chair, Marvolo and Severus were openly laughing at him now.    
this is not why I asked Sev to call you here.” Marvolo said, his voice still shaking from laughing. “Since Harry is now somewhat safe, and we can keep our eyes on him, I need to make myself a new body to move freely, I can’t become Lord Slytherin again… I wish I could but it would be counterproductive to my goals, I will still work with the current Death Eaters, and move some of the others from Azkaban, that aren’t insane…” Marvolo trailed off.

     “You need a new body, is there any ritual that you would need to make a new body?” Lucius questioned.

     “Yes, the philosopher's stone, Dumbledore I believe stole it from the Flamels, and it is now in the school hidden. I need it to restore my old self, then we will be able to make a glamor, or do the magic, and appearance change at a later time. But I need a body, I can’t keep possessing people and animals.”

     “If it is in the school, Dumbledore will set up something to trick students to try and find it.”

     “Not just any student, Harry. He believes that the Dark Lord will return and try to steal the stone…”

     “Well isn’t that just paranoid of him,” Marvolo jokes.

     “It’s a good thing that Harry went into Slytherin, and has a brain, unlike most of the student population.” Severus rubs his head. “Honestly I don’t know why you wanted to be a professor Marvolo, all it does is give me a headache.”

     “That’s because I have more patience than you dear. However whenever we decide to have our own children I know you will be a wonderful papa. It’s just that teaching isn’t your… Strongest trait. You want them to know most of the beginner, and intermediate things before their first class.” 

     “I… yes, that is true… I hope I am a better man with our future children.” 

     “Severus, you are amazing with Draco, and from what I have heard and read in the letter Draco sent me, you are good with most of your Slytherins, just because you aren’t that good at teaching doesn’t mean you will be like that with your own children.” Lucius told his friend. 

     “We might just have to wait and see what happens.” Marvolo sighed.

     “He has already made the course, it’s just not finished, what else would he put in?” Severus muses. 

     “The only thing I would think of is something that only one who didn’t want to use the stone would be able to get to. Or he would even go further than that and make it so only himself or harry would be able to get the stone.” 

     “He would make it that only Harry would get the stone, and that you would have to get it from Harry, he was expecting Harry to be weak, and listen to him, he didn’t expect him to be a Slytherin. That threw his plans.”

     “So we will need Harry to get the stone, no matter what?” Lucius questioned. 

     “Sadly, I didn’t want to have to involve him as much as we could prevent it.” Marvolo sighed.

     “But is he willing?” 

     “Yes.”

     “Yes, he listed to Severus, about his parents, what Dumbledore has done. Also Blaise is engaged to Harry, and Harry takes the boys ideas into merit, if Harry didn’t want to listen to any of us, he wouldn’t have listened to Blaise.”

     “They are engaged? By whom?”

     “Lily, and James, James was actually good friends with Sera and they had Harry tested early, finding out he is a barer, so when they had a playdate with Blaise, they noticed the boys magic coming together, they are a very good match. Harry might need to stay with you during the holidays depending on what Dumbledore tries.” Marvolo explained.

     “That would be no issue, Narcissa wanted to have another child, but is unable to bare another one. Besides he was supposed to come and stay with us if something happened to Siri, or Remus. And you know Narcissa loves doting on our friends children. Harry would probably get a new wardrobe and more if he were to stay with us.” Lucius jokes. Severus nodded remembering when the brunette woman dragged him to Paris to shop for his own wardrobe a few years prior. And he was only two years younger than the woman, three years younger than Lucius!

     “We believe that Dumbledore will try and force the ‘issue’ of Harry becoming emancipated with the Ministry, and possibly the court just to try and regain his status as Guardian.” Marvolo sighed. 

     “Well, he will have to go against myself and most of the Dark, and neutral fraction, not to mention the Light that isn’t under Dumbledore’s thrall.” Lucius mused. “We should get Harry’s opinion, do you think he or the Goblins have thought that far ahead?”

     Marvolo chuckled before answering. “He would have thought of ten different ways, and the possible outcomes of them before even doing something on that scale, just as he was sorted into Slytherin, he had a fairly long sourting, so I am to guess that the Hat might have wanted our snake to go into another house.” 

     “I wonder what was the other house the hat was trying to decide on…” Severus mused. “But no matter, we need to finalize the plan, and start looking around the castle to see if Dumbledore has hidden the stone in another spot, since I know the little trap isn’t finished.” The small group stayed up talking late into the night, almost into the morning until Lucius started to nod off on the sofa, Severus sent a letter to Harry requesting him to come into his quarters in the morning before breakfast alone, that he and Tom wanted to talk to him, as well as Lucius Malfoy. Before Severus fell asleep curled against Marvolo on his bed. Lucius asleep in the living area on a transfigured bed.


	9. Cheating, and Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. Are accused of cheating, how accuses them? Well that is the fun part, who else is the smartest witch for her generation?

     A knock on his quarters woke Severus in the morning, he woke up alone, and then he heard voices coming from his living area. He got up slowly, and changed into new robes for the day before heading into his living area. “Hello Professor Snape, sorry, I was up pretty early this morning.” Harry apologized. 

     “It is fine Harry, I wanted to talk to you, as did Marvolo.” Severus yawned before blinking at the cup of coffee shoved into his hands by Marvolo. 

     “Black, tons of sugar, no milk.” Marvolo grinned at him.

     “Thank you.” Severus practically inhaled the coffee before he was remotely awake, Marvolo already having a second cup ready. 

     “Hello Lord Potter, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father, I would also like to help you get out of the old goats hold.” Lucius introduced himself. 

     “Please Lord Malfoy, call me Harry. And I would appreciate that. The more people willing to take down that man the faster it will get done.”

     “It might take a few years, however if we get rid of his close worshiping circle he will start to crumble.” Lucius assured the young man. “And please call me Lucius, or Uncle Lucius, since I was supposed to help raise you.”

     “Now Harry we wanted to ask you if you would be willing to help me get my body back. Dumbledore is hiding an item I need to regain my old form. The philosophers stone is hidden somewhere where in the castle, and knowing Dumbledore he will only make it so that you will be able to get the stone.”

     “So that’s what Hagrid got from the vault in Gringotts. I had wondered, but I knew it was going to be a trap for myself.” Harry sighed.

     “Did Hagrid spill anything about the stone?”   
     “No, but I can wander the halls of the school with my friends, we were planning on making a space that all of us can get to, somewhere on the fourth floor since there are no common rooms on that floor, However we can look on the other non restricted floors.” Harry said lightly.

     “That is a good idea, and if myself or Severus find it first we will be able to get you after we make sure that any spells or curses Dumbledore has set are dismantled.” Marvolo put in.

     “Is there any way to make it seem like Voldemort will still try and get the stone after we have already gotten it?”

     “Well I could always get some creature lose in the school, make Dumbledore look incompetent.”

     “And we should make a fake stone, one that feels like the real one that way Dumbledore won’t know that the real one was stolen.” Harry added.

     “That… That is a good idea, we could also put up some alert wards on the third floor, where he has that blasted dog placed to add into the stories of students going up to the dangerous third floor.” Severus laughed. 

     “Hopefully sooner or later we will be able to push the old coot out.” 

     “Okay Harry, it looks like it is almost time for breakfast, run along and meet up with your friends, we will inform you on anything we find, stay safe.” Marvolo told the boy.

     “Thank you, nice meeting you Uncle Lucius.” Harry bows before leaving the room. The other three men say their goodbyes, Lucius flooing out, Marvolo, and Severus leaving for breakfast. The school day went by quickly, Harry and his friends turned in their work early and asked for the next weeks work, McGonagall gave them the next spell while still working with the rest of the class, by the end of class they had gotten the spell. The rest of the classes went by the same.

     Granger and Weasley kept bugging them and bullying the Slytherins, Harry just smirked and told the rest they would get their due. It wasn’t until Friday that anything happened. The owls had just arrived and a brown owl that could barley fly straight flew straight to Harry, it had a bright red envelope in its beak. 

     “Who sent you a Howler?” Draco asked trying to look at the letter.

     “Our mother…”

     “I bet Ronald sent her a letter.”

     “Sorry mate.” The twins said at the same time. Right after the letter exploded and a shrieking voice that grated on the nerves yelled out so the entire hall and probably the entire school would hear.

**“HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you disrespect my Ronny, your parents would be so ashamed that you are in Slytherins, becoming friends with Death Eaters! You are becoming a bully! How dare you act like a spoiled brat, Once you start staying with us we will be fixing your attitude. And you will be switching Hogwarts Houses before you marry Ginny, she was so upset to hear that you became a Slytherin. Your mother and father would be ashamed of you. And you will start listening to the Headmaster he is your guardian, you are disrespecting him, and us by acting like this.**

**FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU WILL STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH SLYTHERINS! TRYING TO TO COURT THAT MALFOY! I WILL HAVE YOU DISOWNED IF YOU EVEN TRY TO KEEP THAT UP!**

     The hall goes silent, and Ronald Weasley is looking like a proud peacock until some of the Gryffindors start yelling at him. 

     “Mr. Weasley, detention with me tonight.” McGonagall told him from the head table, she was fuming, as was Marvolo and Severus. Harry stands up and looks at Ronald.

     “Weasley, your actions have already made you an enemy of two houses. I don’t know why your mother thinks I will marry your sister, she has no say in my life, and my parents have already written up a marriage contract for me, and it is not with your sister.” Harry glared at the red head, who was quickly paling at the looks from most of the other students and teachers.

     “I request a formal apology from both yourself, and your mother, and I will write her, and ask Professor McGonagall to give your mother her side of the story as well, since she has seen and heard most of your confrontations. I don’t know what you have told your mother, but she clearly thinks that all Slytherins are evil, even if they are eleven.” 

     “And Ronald, you will have to deal with Grandmother, and Grandfather Prewett, because we have asked them for permission to court, mother and father don’t have a say over us, because remember we are Heir to the Prewett names. Or did you forget since we are twins we are first in line.” The two say in usion glaring at Ronald.

     “Another thing, I am now going to be filing charges with the Goblins against you, your mother, your sister, and a few other choice people, because if you, and the rest of Hogwarts forgot. You and the ones that I have named; stole money out of my accounts at Gringotts illegally. I hope you have enough to pay me back or you’ll be facing Goblin justice. They did give you all a deadline after all, and I do recall it not being paid.” Harry left with a snickering group of friends while Ron was left open jawed in the Great hall.

     “That was brilliant Harry!” Theo snickered. “Did you see that twits face!” 

     “Our mother can disown us from the Weasley family all she wants, we’ll just ask Gran and Gramps to stay with them over the summers full time then, we already stayed there most of the time anyway since they started to train us to take over the house.” 

     “I had wondered about that since Matilda didn’t say she was the Heiress.” Harry mused.

     “In the Prewett line twins will take over first before anyone else, then it is from the eldest down. I am third in line. Ronald, and Ginevra aren’t in line for Prewett, Bill and Charlie renounced the titles, Bill will become Lord Weasley, and Charlie doesn’t care about politics.” Matilda answered. 

     “So, you will be Lord Fred and George Prewett one day. Not Weasley.” Draco questioned.

     “Yes, our scrumptious blonde.”

     “We won’t have that last name anymore.”

     “Is that the only thing that bothered you?”

     “Because we can become Prewetts…”

     “Much faster if you want us to.” Fred and George went back and forth.

     “Hm… You will still  have to ask my father first, before I consider it.” Draco said turning away from them. 

     “We’ll ask him right away.”

     “And remind him of the family clause.”

     “Then we can sweep you of your feet.”

     “You won’t be able to resist us.”

     “We shall see then won’t we demons.” Draco smirked at them. 

     The group of first years that had transfiguration were walked to the classroom and the group headed in and sat down, Harry collected their homework and turned it in on McGonagall's desk. They waited for the class to begin by talking and discussing theories about their magic, Harry was in a debate with Draco over which class was the best or going to be, Draco was for potions, while Harry was arguing for Runes, Blaise and Theo jumped in for Charms, and Transfiguration respectively. It took a little while before McGonagall showed up with the rest or majority of the Gryffindors in toe. Ronald Weasley was missing from the group. 

     “Professor, we put our homework on your desk, can we have next week's?” Harry asked after she asked the class to practice their spellwork.

     “You’ve already finished this weeks work? It’s not due until next Wednesday.” She questioned the group.

     “Yes. It was fairly easy, and we have so many open hours we just end up finishing our work in a few hours for all of our classes, we’ve already finished all of our other classes as well.” Harry explained. 

     “Okay, I will give you the next two weeks, turn them in when you can, and if you want more work just ask me. I believe the rest of your professors will feel the same.” 

     “Thank you professor.” The group coursed and started practicing their next spell that McGonagall showed them, most of them got it by the end of class and got extra credit and some points for Slytherin. 

     “Potter!” A shrill voice yelled at him from behind.

     “What do you want Granger?” Harry sighed turning to look at the bushy haired girl. The burnett was fuming at the group of Slytherins with hatred in her eyes. “I know you’re cheating! No one can be that good at spells in their first week, who are you paying to make you and the rest of the Slytherins look better!” Granger questioned. 

     “I have, and never will cheat Granger, this might come as a shock to you, but I do all my own work, and I do have friends in the upper years that have been tutoring us because we are their friends.” Harry told the girl cooly. 

“They just do your work for you then.” She snapped.

     “Granger, we all do our own work, Hogwarts is behind on the curriculum, most of us were homeschooled before coming to Hogwarts, so we are ahead in our Theory work. My brother who is a third year Ravenclaw is one of the few helping us get ahead.” Pansy told the Gryffindor.

     “I don’t believe you, I am telling Professor McGonagall you cheated, no one is smarter than myself, the Headmaster told me.” She turned on her heal and stomped off.

     “That girl is a piece of work.” Draco shook his head.

     “I wonder what McGonagall will say, she knows we didn’t cheat.” Theo questioned aloud.

     “We’ll find out soon enough. Did you all notice who was missing from class today?” Blaise said.

     “Hard not to, that bright red hair is hard to miss.” Daphne laughed.

     “I wonder what happened after we left the great Hall, sad to say that neither Fred, George, Richard, or Marcus heard since they all walked with us.” Harry sighed.

     “We can ask one of the other Slytherins, they’ll tell us if anything of interest happened. Hopefully Weasley got put down a few steps.” Pansy said.

     “Hopefully he got put down to the bottom of the steps and tied down.” Blaise sighed as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. 

     As the rest of the day was free the Slytherins, and when the Hufflepuff friends they had finished their lessons, they studied and finished all their homework for the coming week.


	10. accusations, and practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co are asked about their cheating ways, good thing Ronald won't shut his trap.

     Harry and his group of friends, now including some more of the older Hufflepuffs, like the third year Cedric Diggory, and most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team join Harry and his Slytherins friends in one of the bigger abandoned classrooms on the second floor, they study during the weekend after the first years Theory class with McGonagall ends. A few of their friends join as well, Katie Bell, invited Leanne Travers who was a second year Hufflepuff, Cho Chang who was friends with Cedric, so all the houses were represented in their study group.

     The group ends up doing most of the work for the first month due to Cedric's impeccable notes from his first year, and one of his friends Cho also had good notes, so over the weekend the older years taught the first years, and second years the spells and potions with care, and Professor Snape's overseeing that aspect, he even let them use one of the potions classrooms in the dungeons to work. They ended their study weekend with the first years getting to almost the December work. Harry was still ahead and just working on casting the spells now, he has almost read through the third year books. 

     “You’ve all been doing so good, I wish we had more things to teach you.” Cho sighed. “I’m already working on fourth year, I’m just lucky that my parents sent me the work books from the Japanese school of Magic, and the Chinese school, they are so far ahead of us it's insane.”

     “My uncle sends me the books from the African school of magic, when their in their first year they’re already working on their OWL’s” Lee Jordan told the group. “Hogwarts is very behind on the world stage for education, my mother didn’t want to even send me here, but since we live in England right now… It’s the closest option.”

     “My mother wanted me to go to Beauxbatons because we have relatives there, my cousin’s Fleur, and Gabrielle Delacour.” Draco told the group.

     “Mama wanted me to go to Beauxbatons as well, they don’t discriminate magic like the English do.” Balise agreed with Draco.

     “It would be better if we could skip grades and learn at our own level, the Muggle schools, and most of the other schools let their students do that.” Cedric told them.

     “Why is England, or Hogwarts in particular so far behind?” Harry questioned.

     “Dumbledore, I know most of you don’t want to hear that, but as soon as he became Headmaster after the defeat of Grindelwald he started taking books out of the library that had anything to do with the old rituals, and old magic, then the Dark magic, Black magic was always banned, like necromancy, some soul magic, ect… But once he took over the school the creature books started to disappear, along with the laws against any magical creature started popping up.” Cedric told them

     “It’s true, my aunt is a werewolf and once Dumbledore came into office on the Wizmount the Creature laws started passing, Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins, Dark Elves, Dark Veela, Merpeople, Harpys… Almost all magical creatures that are not light or light magic driven have been banned from working, and even living in the UK.” Marcus told the group.

     “That’s bad, why are we turning away people that are beings of magic! They can help grow our world.” Harry said outraged.

     “It’s because… no offence to the Muggleborns, but they didn’t believe that Vampires, Werewolves, and a lot of the more darker inclined creatures were good, so the ministry started banning them being in certain areas, then working in schools, after that it just got worse. There are a few History books about it written by Wizards and Witches that were born here and left the country.” Percy told the group. He was in his fifth year at the moment and dating Penelope Clearwater who also joined the group.

     “How do you know that Perce?” George asked his brother.

     “Ya, I mean…” Fred waves his hand towards his older brother.

     Percy rolls his eyes at the twins antics. “You both know that the majority of our family doesn’t agree with mother. I learned this by asking Grandma, and Grandpa Prewett, and Weasley when I was in my third year. The Prewett family is neutral, while the Weasley is light oriented, I fall more to neutral, along with our older brothers, and actually Charlie is… He is a Dark wizard.”

     “WHAT!”

     “WHEN!”

     “DID!”

     “THAT!”

     “HAPPEN!” The twins yell, the rest of the group covering their ears.

     “Will you be quiet, we don’t want anyone coming upon us!” Pansy hissed hitting the two with a book.

     “He only told Bill, and me. He found his mate, a Vampire from Italy His name is Donatello, They met when Donatello was on vacation and visited the Reserve… I didn’t want to hear the rest of the details.” Percy blushed as red as his hair.

     “So it appears that most of the weasley children aren’t actually light oriented.” Harry mused, shaking his head as the twins wrapped their minds around their older brothers.

     “Yep, we just didn’t want to tell the twins incase mum did something to them. We’ve been trying to get dad to do something about her for years, she ignored everyone except for Ronald, Ginevra, and myself, and even that has started to change. She acts like we aren't even her children sometimes.” Percy sighed.

     “Well, at least you all have manners except the two youngest, I mean how does ronald even get food in his stomach, it looks like it flys out of his mouth with him talking while he eats.” Harry joked making the group laugh.

     “Come on, it’s almost time for dinner, and some of the school might be wondering where everyone is.” Cedric said standing up.

     “Spoilsport.” Theo yelled out.

     “I don’t know about you, but I am getting hungry.” Blaise laughed at his friend who just frowned at him. 

     “Fine, but I liked seeing everyone getting along, once we go in there the whole school starts to think we’re evil.” 

     “I know, but we have to, otherwise people will think we are up to something. We can continue working during the weekends, unless the older years want to go to the village for a break.” Harry said getting up off the floor and stretching.

     “Amore, do you think that Dumbledore has anything else for you planned?” Blaise questioned. Most of the group looked to them.

     “I feel like he will continue trying to get Weasley close to me, even though I’ve declared him an enemy, Mrs. Weasley won’t respond to my demand for an apology, she thinks I am a child and must always listen to an adult, even if I don’t know them.” Harry shook his head.

     “I also think that Granger will go to the board about what she thinks is cheating. I didn’t practice my magic over the summer, but I know she did, I heard her bragging about it. So she will be the one getting in trouble.”

     “Well then let’s head out.” Richard said after Marcus pulled him up. 

The group headed down to the Great Hall which was just starting to fill up with people, Dumbledore, and a few of the teachers have yet to come in, however there was Lady Longbottom, Lord Malfoy, Lord Greengrass, and Lady Zabini, along with a few others at the front of the hall talking to Professor Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. “How in the world…” Theo trailed off, shaking his head as Lucius walked over to the group. 

     “Ah Lord Potter, just who we wanted to speak to, there was a concern about cheating, do you know anything about it?” Lord Malfoy asked him.

     “Hello Lord Malfoy, I was accused of cheating by another first year student, because I “couldn’t be smarter than her.”” Harry shook his head. “It is only the first week of school, and while yes I have been started to be  tutored by the older years, they have not been doing my work, or my friends work for us.” 

     “That is true sir, I have been around a few times that they have been accused by the offender.” Matilda put in, she was standing slightly back as the entire group of friends went to the front to support Harry and the other Slytherins.

     “Thank you miss…?”

     “Matilda Prewett sir.”

     “Ah yes, your mother works in the ministry does she not.”

     “Yes Lord Malfoy.”

     “Do you students have any concerns before we talk to the accuser?” Lady Longbottom asked.

     “Not really, we know we can’t move ahead grades so we have just been working by ourselves and studying ahead. I’m up to reading the third year material, almost everyone else is up to the Yule season for first year. Hopefully by the end of the month we will have finished the first year material to move on. I am still working on the first year work, just reading ahead.”

     “How did you not end up going into Ravenclaw my dear.” Lady Zabini questioned, she had a slight smile on her lips when Blaise glared at her from his spot next to Harry.

     “My friends were going to be in Slytherin, and I am very ambitious, I have plans I want to see through.”  

     “Spoken like a true Slytherin, go and sit down now, we might have to talk to you more in detail, in a more private setting.”

     “I understand, hopefully that is not needed though.” Harry and the Slytherins went to sit down, and the rest of their group sat at their own house tables. Granger walked in with a large smile on her face when she saw the board of directors, Weasley was also smiling, however Dumbledore frowned at them. 

     “What is the meaning of this? I have not received anything saying you were coming Lord Malfoy.”

     “That is because a student from the first years contacted us, she stated that people from Slytherin were cheating, by having the older years doing their homework for them, we have been talking to various students, and teachers to find out if it was true. Our questions have pulled up nothing out of the ordinary, just students studying together, most of the one group that got accused are very quick learners, and are ahead of their year from what their professors have told us.”

     “That’s because your son is part of that group, you wouldn’t want your mini death eater to be in trouble, you should all be locked up in Azkaban!” Ron shouted out, Granger elbowed him in the stomach when the parents of some students, as well as the other adults glared at him. 

     “And you must be Mister Weasley the youngest, your brothers are all renowned and polite, you on the other hand have already made yourself an enemy of both Potter and Longbottom, I would watch what you say.” Lady Longbottom told the young boy. 

     “Harry is just jealous that I have a family, he decided to turn traitor and become a death eater.”

     “We are only here on the case of cheating, but it looks like we might need to look into bullying as well.” Lady Zabini said over the noise of outrage that most of the school gave from Weasleys comment.

     “There isn’t a bullying problem, just boys being boys.” Amelia Bones walked over to stand in the front of the group, glaring at Dumbledore's words.

     “Boys being boys, if we were in the muggle world, I would have arrested Mr. Weasley for discrimination, and possibly a hate crime. We will be starting an investigation into the school because of what the student’s have told us, there will be a few Aurors, and a few members of the Board of Directors staying at Hogwarts for the duration.” 

     “There doesn’t need to be a review, everything is fine.” Dumbledore coughed. _ ‘I don’t want an investigation, they’ll realize that I have been stealing the Hogwarts funds, and not allowing more children into the school, like those Dark wizards from Knockturn.’ _

     “This isn’t a debate Dumbledore. We were going to do an investigation one way or another due to the accusation of cheating, however now the blatant igoration of bullying.” Lord Malfoy trailed off. “Well, things will start changing at Hogwarts.” 

     “Well said Lord Malfoy, Five Aurors will be staying at Hogwarts, along with Five from the board of directors. The investigation will start within the week once we are settled.” Amelia told them before walking out with the large group behind her.


	11. Tonks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co. Meet their observers at Hogwarts.

     It took another two weeks before all the visitors were settled in the guest quarters in the school, there would be two people, one man and one woman that would be in the common rooms observing the children, one rule that the board gave was that the adults were not aloud to be graduated students of the house they were observing, so the past Ravenclaws observed the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs the Slytherins, Slytherins the Ravenclaws, and the Gryffindors the hufflepuffs. 

     One of the Hufflepuff observers was a training Auror, who just so happened to be a cousin of Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. “Hello pipsqueaks! My name is Nymphadora Tonks, however you can call me Tonks or Auror Tonks. I was here for my final year last year! I am training to be an Auror and I was a former Hufflepuff.” 

     Draco smirked at the pink haired woman. “Tonks is our cousin from the Black side, her mother was kicked out for marrying a muggleborn, mum still talks to her though.”

     “So that’s why she’s looking over at us.”

     “Ya, Mum is still close with Aunt Andromeda, Tonks was upset that she wouldn’t be able to see me become a first year, so I’m not surprised that she asked to do this assignment, bonus is that Dumbledore thinks that Aunt Andromeda is more of a light witch and doesn’t agree with the Dark, he would be wrong. Great Aunt Walburga was just pissed that she couldn’t force Aunt Andromeda to marry someone pure-blooded, so she kicked her from the family.”

     “So she would be on our side. If we were to tell her the Dark Lord is coming back.” Harry questioned softly when an older man introduced himself as a former Hufflepuff and would be observing the Slytherins. “We need to get her alone with Professor Snape to talk to her, we should also call Professor Quirrell. He would be able to explain in more detail what they are trying to do.”

     “Let’s get over there then.” The boys waited until Tonks sat down and the group dispersed. Draco spoke up first. “Hey Cousin! Meet our other cousin, Lord Hadrian Jameson Potter-Black.”

     “Hello little Cuz. Madam Bones is looking into your case personally as there are a lot of things that are sensitive. The Goblins have been quite helpful as well.” Tonks said shaking Harry's hand.

     “Oh good, I wrote to Director Ragnok, he wrote back saying he sent the case, and the evidence directly to Madam Bones, as she is the Head Auror.” Harry smiled sightly.

     “So was there another reason for you two coming over to me?” Tonks asked wrinkling her nose.

     “Yes, Draco told me your family doesn’t share the lightest of views.” Harry questioned.

     “That is true, mother was a born Black after all, and I did inherit the gene for Metamorphmagus, which is passed down through the black family. Mum taught me all about our family even though she was banished.” 

     “Well, I am Lord Black, I think I can change that, she didn’t do anything against the family charter did she?” Harry asked.

     “Apparently she broke the family motto Toujours Pur, always pure, pure of shit more like she has always been loyal to the family, just because she married my father she was disowned. He was a muggleborn, but he practiced the old holidays, and even courted my mother properly.” Tonks ranted.

     “Well it seemed that Lady magic agrees with you, or else you wouldn’t have been given the gift of Metamorphmagus. Even if you can’t control it fully lady magic thought you and your mother should be in the family.” Harry told her. “I’ll see what I am able to do, I might have to perform a ritual, but hopefully I can just ask magic to add you and your mother into the family.”

     “If you can do that i will be grateful, my mum misses talking to a lot of her old friends, most are able to get around their own house rules to talk to her but it’s hard.”

     “Well, we want to talk to Professor Snape about something, do you want to come with us cousin, it might be helpful if you were there.”

     “Sure, Professor Snape loves me!” She laughed jumping up, Hey Nick, I’m going to visit Professor Snape for a bit with some of the firsties.” 

     “Okay Tonks.”

     The group of three left and walked over to Professor Snape's door, in luck the man was in, along with Professor Quirrell. “Hello Harry, Draco… Nymphadora.” 

     “Don’t call me Nymphadora!” Tonks glared at him her hair turning a dark red color compared to her usual bubblegum pink.

     “I will always call you by your full name.” Severus smirked at her. 

     “You don’t call Harry his full name.” She countered

     “He didn’t blow up over fifty cauldrons. How you passed potions is beyond me, same thing with Charlie Weasley.” He snarked back, Harry and Draco were snickering in the background.

     “Hey Charlie was worse than me!”

     “And I am glad neither of you are in my class anymore, please come in, Professor Quirrell is also in.” 

      “H...Hel...lo M...miss T...Tonks.”

     “Hello Professor Quirrell, how have you been?” Tonks asked. 

     “I...I’ve been g...good.”

     “So Draco and Harry mentioned that you might need my help?”

     “Yes. Tell me you are fully finished with your Occlumency training correct?” Professor Snape questioned.

     “Yes, mum is a mind healer remember, I was taught from when I was five, only the Dark Lord would probably be able to break my shields. Dumbledore if he forced himself, but he believes my mother, father, as well as myself are on his side, bloody ignorant man.” She shook her head. “He would have thought that when I started dating Alexander Yaxley I wasn’t a light witch.”

     “Well then Miss Tonks you will be let in on what we are doing at Hogwarts.” Marvolo took over control of Quirrell.

     “My Lord?” She questioned looking at the mans red eyes.

     “Yes, Dumbledore has a powerful object in the school, it’s the philosopher's stone, I need it to help me create a new body, so I don’t have to continue possessing others.”

     “He has warned all the student’s away from the third floor corridor, he just put up wards so that no one can enter the floor, but I know that the stone hasn’t been placed he was muttering about it in his office, Headmaster Black was able to get around some of the secrecy spells the old coot put up, he was complaining and cursing Madam Bones, and Lord Malfoy feeling that they are behind this observation of the school.” Marvolo explained.

     “When it was his own minions that complained to the board about the Slytherins cheating, and then Weasley bullying us in front of the board.” Harry shook his head.

     “He doesn’t have any brains you know this.” Draco snickered.

     “I know, but it is upsetting that the Gryffindors have to put up with his speeches.” 

     “Another thing Tonks, the stone, we think Dumbledore made it so only Harry will be able to get it, so if you do see something unusual please come and get either myself or Severus.” Marvolo asked the young witch.

     “Of course My Lord.” She nodded her head to them. “Do you know what he put the stone in?”

     “No we have been searching all the rooms, the third floor we cleared in the first week, it wouldn’t be in the dungeons, or on the top floors, but a floor where most of the student’s wouldn’t usually go to.” Severus told them.

     “Wait, Didn’t Harry say already the fourth floor? It’s close to the third floor so Dumbledore wouldn’t have to move anything far.” Marvolo said aloud, smacking his forehead.

     “I did yes, a few weeks ago, but then again, you  both teach classes, and have to grade work so it would be hard to remember everything.” Harry laughed. 

     “Okay, let’s go Harry, Draco let’s get you back to the other Slytherins.” Tonks ushered them out of Severus quarters after saying their goodbyes.

     “Now, I don’t want you two wandering around the fourth floor now, you will continue on with your studies, and hanging out safely with your friends.” Tonks told them as they entered the common room. “And when did you find out…”

     “Yes yes cousin, I knew from the first class, our group of the first year’s and a few of the older years were told last week. If they had training against mind magics.” Harry smirked, Blaise walked over to them and hugged him around the waist. 

     “Hello darling.” Blaise said softly, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne all walked over to where they were.

     “Blaise, everyone meet Draco’s and I’s older cousin Nympadora Tonks.”

     “Hello.” They chorsesed.

     “Hello firsties! And who are you.” Tonks questioned Blaise, she was eyebrowing his arm that was still wrapped around Harry’s waist.

     “Heir Blaise Zabini, Harry’s fiance, though that is only known throughout Slytherin, and our other close friends.” Blaise nodded at her. “We’re trying to keep my name away from Dumbledore for right now.”

     “Not that we haven’t… Or I haven’t told him who it is, just that I am not marrying Ginny Weasley.” Harry explained.

     “Pleasure to meet you Blaise. Draco has told me alot about all of you. But you’ll have to excuse me I have to get back to work.” Tonks left and went back over to a hidden spot on the wall so he could listen in on conversations from the other students.

     “Let’s go and talk to Nev and Matilda. I wonder how they’re doing with their observer.” Pansy spoke up. 

     “They said they would be in our room.” Daphne told them.

     “Wonderful, let’s go hang out.” Harry said after getting their things from the floor, they had been previously sitting around one of the fireplaces. 

     The group of first year Slytherins left and headed to their room, Tonks stayed behind and watched the common area, promising to meet their friends latter.

     After walking to their room on the second floor Richard and the twins reput up the silencing spells around the room. “Hello little Slytherins!” The twins choresed after they had hugged Draco.

     “Twins, everyone, so who’s watching your classes, and common room?” Harry asked sitting down on one of the transfigured sofas. 

     “The Gryffindors have two Ravenclaws, an Auror, and a woman from the ministry.” Alicia told them.

     “Hufflepuff have two Gryffindors, Someone from the ministry and a parent… It is Mrs. Weasley…” Neville shuddered.

     “What!”

     “No!”

     “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Draco groned, laying his head on Fred’s shoulder.

     “Don’t worry darling, we won’t listen to our mother.” Fred whispered in his ear.

     “Not like we did anyway.” George continued off.

     “Good. Your mother is a…” Draco trailed off. 

     “Yep.” They said in usion.

     “Well in Ravenclaw Lord Malfoy is observing, and Lady Zabini.” Pennelope told the group.

     “Wonderfull! We can…”

     “Finally ask your father…”

     “To court you!”

     “Kill me now please.” Draco whimpered while the group laughed around them.

     “Hey now, you won’t have to be told that your parents are and will be ashamed of you forever, even if they’re dead, oh and originally on the Dark side…” Harry laughed.

     “Well, hopefully Mrs. Weasley shows her true colors soon and is removed from observing. She got on because of how many children she has.” Pansy told them.

     “They do realize she is one of the issues that started her own son bullying us… Right?” Matilda trailed off.

     “Well, we will find out if they realize it at tomorrow's breakfast.” Neville said.


	12. Molly the Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly officially meets Harry... What ever will happen?

     Breakfast the next day was… loud to say the least. It showed that One family. Or a few members of one family were to blame on the bullying going on at the school after Mrs. Weasley tried to talk to... or yell at Harry when he sat down for breakfast. 

     “Harry! I have a few words to say to you about bullying my son! Your parents would be so ashamed of how you are acting!”

     “Mrs. Weasley I barely talk to your son. His first words to me were that I was a Death Eater and that he and ‘Harry’ would teach my friends and I a lesson. And as you are here we need to talk about you and your youngest two children stealing from my vaults at Gringotts.” Harry told her coolly, there were only a few students in the Hall, and no other teachers or observers. 

     “I never stole any money from anyone! Your magical guardian gave us permission to use that vault.” Mrs. Weasley denied. 

     “Oh and what about that marriage contract you and Dumbledore had written up for me, are you going to deny that as well. My parents had already written one for myself. I am quite happy with that contract. And not the slave contract you two had written up.” Harry continued. “I also sent you a letter asking for an apology with how you and Ronald have been acting towards myself, but I can see where he gets his manners from. I will just be going through the goblins now to get all my money and items back.”

     “That money isn't yours, it is your magical guardians. I don't have to pay you anything, and you will be marrying Ginny. You don't have another marriage contract!”

     “Mrs. Weasley that is enough. Why you were asked to be here to observe I do not know, however your actions and words show us where your son gets his bullying instinct from.” A woman with blond hair said sternly coming up behind Mrs. Weasley. 

     “This is not your business, I would leave if I were you.” Mrs Weasley snarled at the women.

     “I am one of the observers, and you were told not to talk to a student alone, unless it is one of your own children. I am observing for Gryffindor, And I must say you might want to discipline your son Ronald, however if this is how you treat a child that isn’t even yours then I understand why your youngest son is acting out.”

     “My Ronnie is the best first year! He hasn’t had any issues!”

     “What would his bullying Mr. Potter be, along with Mr. Longbottom, and most of the children in Slytherin, he bullies almost anyone he thinks is weaker than himself, by definition Mrs. Weasley that is a bully.” The blonde woman shook her head. “I will be telling Madam Bones how you’ve been acting already, most were against you coming to view the students with whose been accused of bullying, but as Lord Malfoy is here as well some thought it prudent to have you here.” 

     “I have raised seven children I know when one is a spoiled brat, and so far that is all Mr. Potter has been acting like. I have never in my life felt more ashamed of his actions, his mother is rolling in her grave over his remarks, and calling a blood feud on my family…” Mrs. Weasley kicked up the dramatics and clutched her heart. “I have never seen a Potter ever call a blood feud.” 

     “That’s because I haven’t called for a blood feud, myself, along with Heir Longbottom made your youngest son an enemy of our houses because of his actions against us, and our friends. Calling myself, along with Heir Longbottom, even Heiress Bones once, along with his own cousin Matilda Prewett, Death Eaters, along with other remarks have not earned him favor with us, and in the letter my mother wrote to me before her death I can say that she would be proud of me, no matter my Hogwarts House, and no matter who I make friends with, after all her best friend was Professor Snape for years, and she was even friends with My fiance’s mother, even if my father was better friends with her.” Harry tells her.

     Most of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs have arrived by the middle of the last rant that Mrs. Weasley gave and were giving Harry a proud look, and the Slytherins had their smirks covered with their hands or glasses that they were drinking out of. 

     “Of course I was friends with your mother, she passed before we could write up the contract for you and Ginny, but that’s why your magical guardian signed off on it.”

     “Again, that contract is fake, I have one already written up, one that I am quite happy with, and one that my parents did sign. With their Own Blood to make it official and permanent, no matter what any other marriage contracts that others try to make for me are all illegal and not applicable.” Harry said slowly so that maybe she would get the fact that he and Ginny wouldn’t marry one another EVER.

     “There is no other marriage contract for you besides the one you have to Ginny.” Mrs. Weasley said smugly. 

     “Yes there is, and you will be getting her new marriage contract soon, once you do get it, it will be posted to the Daily Prophet, along with it stating once again you have stolen from a Minor. I have already written to the Goblins to start with the Audit on all of my accounts. I have given you plenty of chances to apologize to me, and you have not, so from now on if you want to talk to me, please go through my lawyer, we will be writing to you about the stolen money and items soon.” Harry told her sternly before walking to the middle of the Slytherin table and sitting down. 

     Mrs. Weasley was standing in the same spot gaping mouth wide open in shock, her eyes never left him until she went to yell, of which a Ravenclaw seventh year silenced her as she turned red and started screaming, thankfully it was silent. And at that moment Amelia Bones walked in. 

     “Mrs. Weasley enough. I have heard everything, I was going to come and remove you today as I was just given a letter by the Goblins saying that you are under investigation for embezzlement and theft of a minor. You aren’t under arrest just yet, however you will not be observing the students.” Madam bones binds her wrists together and walked her out of the hall with cheers of the students going off behind her. 

     “Well that was amazing.” Draco whispered to the others at the table.

     “I can’t believe how fast that happened. Harry, how did you get that letter out so quickly? It usually takes a day for any letters to get to London from here.” Blaise asked.

     “I have a letterbox, it was expensive but worth it. Ragnarok explained what it did, and that I would get my mail faster, and it would also be checked for any spells, curses, and the like, also the owls will go to Gringotts first before me.” Harry told them softly. 

     “That’s brilliant! So you wrote to the Goblins last night, and they wrote to Madam Bones.” Daphne said more then asked. 

     “Yes. That’s why I was up so late, I didn’t get a lot of sleep, but I wanted to warn the Goblins of what I believe that Dumbledore was trying to pull, he wants this investigation to go away, also so that the ministry won’t try and take over Hogwarts.” Harry explained softly, the Slytherins around him listening in intently.

     “I believe you are right Harry, now the question is, how are we going to make sure he gets caught.” Marcus said aloud, the rest of the group nodding. 

     “Maybe pull up the detention records from the last few decades that Dumbledore has been a teacher, and before that as well. I mean, we see it all the time, if someone answers a question first and gets it correct, it depends on who teaches the class, and who answers the question if they get a point or not.” Theo told them. 

     “Ya, in Transfiguration if a gryffindor answers it correct it’s ten points, a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff it’s five, and a Slytherin it depends on who it is. Charms is a little better, but still Flitwick favors Ravenclaw.” Daphne said looking around the table.

     “That would be a good place to start then. If we can prove that there's a favoritism in the school, hopefully we can end it.” Harry said.

     “Well then, let’s tell Tonks then, she can look into it without bringing up suspicion.” Draco nudged Harry looking up to Tonks.

     “Good idea, Dumbledore trusts her, and our Aunt and Uncle. He would believe Tonks was just looking over the last few years.” 

     “We need to let Uncle Severus know as well.” Draco said softly.

     “Yes, we can go after classes are done. Severus said he needed to talk to me, he gave me a letter this morning before breakfast.” The group talk softly until the end of breakfast, Harry leading the Slytherin first years to class, while the upper years split off to their own classes. The day goes quickly, Granger still glared at Harry and co, as does Ronald who kept making snide comments to his group of friends, and was trying to act different when he thought the observers weren’t looking.

     “We need to do something.” Pansy grumbled as the trouble duo pushed past them out of class making Pansy fall on the ground.

     “We will, however we can’t do anything to them ourselves, however if we get say a Gryffindor to do the damage…” Theo trailed off smirking at them.

     “Then it can’t be blamed on us.” Daphne said clapping her hands slightly. 

     Draco and Harry split off from the group and head into Severus’s office, the dour man was behind his desk waiting for them.

     “Hello Draco, Harry. Thank you for coming so soon. We found the Mirror of Erised on the fourth floor, the door wasn’t even warded to deter anyone.” The man shook his head.

     “So you want me to get the stone?” Harry questioned.

     “Yes, we will go tonight, Dumbledore might get nervous and move the mirror before the weekend to the third floor, and I do not want you going through that stupid course he set up.” 

     “Thank Merlin, that would have been a death wish waiting.” Draco said.

     “Well, I think that the old coot would have made it so I knew all the clues to beat the course, all or most of the main teachers put something into the course, isn’t that right?” Harry questioned.

     “Yes, everyone put a test in, one that is relatively easy to get through if you are smart enough.” Severus said nodding. “Now then, what did you both come into tell me, as I only asked for Harry to see me, not that I don’t like seeing you Draco.”

     “Well, we had an Idea.” And so Draco started to explain what they were discussing at Breakfast this morning, their group of friends from all houses already being told through the older years, and making sure only the group knew.

     “So you want Tonks, and some of the other observers to look into the detention records, and the point system.” Severus questioned.

     “Yes. Everyone is given different points based on the house, and who the person is, including the detentions, take for example if Fred and George did a prank on a few Slytherins, they will get point loss, and possibly a detention, but if a Slytherin were to do it back or first it would be major point loss, and a lot of detentions, and maybe a suspension. How is that fair? In Primary school if I answered a question right I got a reward, and if another kid got a different answer right and they were first they also got that same reward.” Harry explained.

     “Yes, I can see that, and it’s been like that since I came to Hogwarts, and I know it was like that before I came to do my own schooling. Marvolo would know if it was different from when he was a student to now.” 

     “That’s right, we can ask him latter. What time do you want me to come to your office tonight?” Harry asked.

     “Eleven, I will give you a pepper up for the morning, it won't interfere with your nutrient potions.”

     “Okay, I will be by later.” Harry said walking out of the office with Draco after the blonde bid his goodbye.


	13. Article's and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo, and Severus finally find the Mirror of Erised, and they get Harry to find something.

     (Previous night) “Sev, these rooms have all been checked down in the south wing.” Marvolo said sliding behind his love.

     “I searched the Rooms on the north side and so far nothing, we just have the East wing then as we know that Dumbledore won’t place the stone in a place that Students would possibly venture into.”

     “Let’s start then, I want to get it done before he moves the stone to the third floor.” The two started on either end of the hall and worked their way to the middle, soon they met in the middle only two rooms unopened. “I’ll open this one.” Marvolo motioned to the door across from him, he opened the door and only empty desks were in the room.

     “Now my turn.” Severus opened the door and the room was empty except for a large mirror in the center.

     “The mirror of Erised. Of course Dumbledore would place the stone in that mirror.” Marvolo shook his head. “Let me check for the wards.” Marvolo started casting around the mirror. “I’m not even picking up a proximity ward.” He muttered.

     “Do you want me to double check?” Severus asked as he walked towards the mirror.

     “If you could, it might only be triggered if Harry’s in the room as well.” Marvolo said putting his wand away, motioning for Severus to start his own tests.

     Severus started casting his own spells and also drew up a blank. “Nothing. Next step get Harry in here and see if he can get the stone. I will give him a note in the morning to come by after dinner so we can let him know.”

     “That sounds fine, let’s say around Eleven, that way it’s after the night check for curfew.” Marvolo suggested

     “Okay, I will see you later then.”

     “What no kiss?” Marvolo teased the raven.

     “Not while you’re in that body, you will get no love except from hugs, I feel like I am looking at a stranger, and not my husband, you might be controlling his mind, but that is not your body, it just feels weird.” Severus turned and left, as Marvolo laughed.   

     (That night) “Come on, this way.” Marvolo told them as they walked to the fourth floor.

     “So what do you think about the idea?” Harry questioned as they walked through the corridor. 

     “It is a good idea to have Tonks start looking into the records, Dumbledore obviously didn’t and doesn’t want anyone looking into the Hogwarts affairs, and as the Heir’s and Lord’s to the Hogwarts houses I feel like it will pull up some information he doesn’t want known.” Marvolo explained. “Here’s the room.” Marvolo unlocked and took down the wards he and Severus placed earlier.  

     “What do I have to do?” Harry asked as he walked up to the mirror.

     “Just stand in front of the mirror, and see what happens, the next step would be asking for the stone.” Severus said softly and watched with a baited breath as Harry walked up to the mirror.

     “I see myself… Oh I see what Dumbledore did.” Harry reached into his pocket and took out the stone, it was blood red. “This is it right?” Harry handed the stone to Marvolo, the two older men cast a few spells and nodded. 

     “Yes, now we need to put the fake one in. Severus?” Marvolo asked, Severus reached into his robes and pulled out an almost exact replica of the stone, he handed it over to Harry who once again stood in front of the mirror and the stone left his hand. 

     “Can I say that felt really weird. Like almost a ghost passing through me.” Harry shuddered, wiping his hand off on his pants.  

     “Well, neither of us have had a magic mirror take things from us so…” Severus trailed off. 

     Harry huffed turning around. “So how are you going to do the ritual?” 

     “We will have to wait until Yule, for the time of rebirth, it is a strong time for rebirth, or birth in general, the only other time would be in the spring or summer, and I would really rather not continue possessing others.” Marvolo sighed.

     “That and other reasons.” Severus smirked at the older man.

     “I didn’t need to hear that!” Harry covered his ears, blushing a bright red. Marvolo and Severus start laughing at Harry’s exclamation.

     “Come on, let’s go back down to the common room, Harry I’m going to put a dissolution spell on you just in case we run into anyone.” Marvolo waved his wand wand Harry shuddered, the feeling of an egg being cracked over his head was weird.

     “Let’s go.” Severus motioned out of the room, thankfully they made it back to the common room without any issues, as Harry was turning away for bed, Severus handed him a vile. “Pepper up for the morning, have it once you wake up.”

     “Thank you uncle Sev, Marvolo.” Harry nodded before heading to bed, where Blaise was already asleep. Harry quickly shed his day robes, and got into his PJ’s. 

 

**Molly Weasley kicked out of Hogwarts?**

**Investigation of Hogwarts being conducted?**

 

_ That is right readers, an investigation into Hogwarts is being conducted after false allegations of cheating were brought up by a single first year, the first year is constantly boasting that they are the smartest in the school, and that “”No one can be smarter than me! The Headmaster told me I am the smartest in school!”” _

_ I am worried about the state of the school if the Headmaster is favoring certain students, we already know that Gryffindors are the favored house by the Headmaster, that they can do no wrong, if the people I went to school with remember the group called the Marauders four Gryffindor boys that played “pranks” or horrible bullying antics, there have been complaints by various people in all grades and houses about one loud mouthed boy that is a first year Gryffindor. _

_ “He’s always trying to pick a fight with Lord Potter, and his friends.” A second year Ravenclaw answered. _

_ “I’ve never met such a rude boy, he is always talking over others, and butting into conversations that don’t involve him!” A fourth year Hufflepuff said. _

_ “Honestly looking at what his mother has done to Lord Potter already, it’s no wonder that Harry doesn’t want anything to do with him.” A sixth year Gryffindor told us. _

_ And just what had this student’s mother done, if you all remember the article I posted in the summer about the Headmaster and a few choice people stealing from a Lord, well that Lord has approved the use of his name, Lord Potter has been stolen from by the Headmaster, as well as Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and had a fake marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley. I asked and was given permission to question the Goblins of Gringotts about some details. _

_ “For the last ten years, both Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley have been stealing form Lord Potter, they were served in the summer to return the money, and they still have not. Now we are going to go through court, Lord Potter has accepted and we have a few lawyers looking into his home life, as it has been hinted at that it was less than ideal, he didn’t know he was even a wizard until Hagrid the keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts brought him to our bank.” _

_ “So you’re telling me that Lord Potter, who was supposedly brought up in our ways, wasn’t.” I questioned. _

_ “That is correct.” _

_ Now the issue of Molly Weasley being kicked out of Hogwarts, most would say that Molly Weasley is a loudmouth, and a busy body however rushing up to a child, that doesn't know her at all, and demanding that he change his Hogwarts house, and that his parents would be ashamed of him is absolutely horrible. I feel sickened that she would do such a thing, my only question is why Molly Weasley thinks that her only daughter Ginevra Molly Weasley is going to marry Lord Potter, who as already stated by himself, as well as the Goblins and his parents that he is to marry another. Now the new Contract for Ginevra is going to be listed on page 7, statements from the Hogwarts students on pages 3,4, and 5, page 5 and 6 have the rest of the answers from the Goblins. _

_ My only thing left is that how can the Headmaster take money from a minor, that he is supposed to have a duty of care for, and not care for said child, how can we let him get away with such things, and I will tell you, that the Aurors, as well as Gringotts are looking into this issue. Because as I’ve said before why couldn't the Headmaster take money from other places, a massive audit is going on in Gringotts at the moment because of the grievances that have happened.  _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent.  _

 

**Ginevra Molly Weasley To Marry Albus P.W.B Dumbledore.**

 

_ Yes Dear readers, you read that right, Ginevra Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore are to wed by the formers sixteenth birthday, this is a decree made by Lady Magic herself after Lord Potter found the fake contract made for himself and Miss Weasley. I am shocked that Lady Magic would force these two to marry, however it is up to Lady Magic and only up to Lady Magic. After These two and a few others, have stolen money, items, and forced Mr. Potter into a horrible home life, I am not shocked that this is her punishment for the two after rethinking it. But for now dear readers I will let you ponder on why Dumbledore is trying to force others into marriage, and stealing their money, because if he has done this to one, why hasn’t he already done this to more children? For now I will leave you with the knowledge that Dumbledore is to wed a sixteen year old girl, however it is also on her mother for this happening as she tried to force a fake marriage contract, and as we all know Lady Magic does not like liars, and cheaters who force their way to power, and money. _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent. _

 

     And there was silence amongst the school first thing in the morning, everyone was reading the Prophet, and at the end of the article there was gasps.

     “Harry is this true?” Draco questioned at the part where it said he wasn’t treated right.

     “Unfortunately. My aunt and uncle are already facing court, I have given my memories already to both a head healer at St. Mungos, as well as the Head Goblin healer at Gringotts. They were not happy with the state I was in, hence why I am taking potions now to counteract the way I was brought up.”

     “I...I don’t know what to even say right now.” Pansy whispered, she had a look of horror on her face.

     “I am fine, I’ve already made sure I can’t go back to my family ever. I am an emancipated minor, there is nothing forcing me back to that… Prison ever again.” Harry was hugged tightly by the twins who came up behind them as they talked, then by Nev, Matilda, and Cedric who also joined them. 

     “I can’t believe you weren’t brought up in our ways, you act like you’ve been here your entire life.”  Theo said.

     “As all of you know I have a great memory, so I took almost my entire summer studying up on laws, politics, history, my own family, as well as the courses of Hogwarts, and now i’ve been branching out and finding other things to study.”

     “Yes yes, our little Ravenclaw.” Blaise joked from the side.

     “Harry my dear boy, how can you allow these lies to be published, your aunt and uncle took care of you, and treated you like their own for the last ten years, they shouldn’t be called such things.” Dumbledore said loudly, standing up. Most of the students had shocked looks on their faces.

     “Headmaster, do not refer to me in such a way again, it is either Mr. Potter, or Lord Potter to you, I am not your child, and don’t act like you actually know me, until I started here, I have never met you, and I’ve never even heard of your name until Hagrid told me who you were. You never came to check up on me as a child, and if you did I would really like to see the memories unchanged, because I would remember someone with a long beard in my neighborhood.” Harry started, he took a deep breath before continuing.

     “And for my relatives, they didn’t raise me as their own for ten years, they abused me for ten years, and treated me like a slave. Also to make sure you and everyone else believe me. I swear on my magic that my Aunt, and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley, who have kept me for the last ten years have abused me physically, mentally, and emotionally, I have never met Albus Dumbledore between the second year of my life, until I started Hogwarts that I know of, and that what I say is the truth, or mother magic take away my magic.” Harry swore, he took out his wand and shot out green sparks.

     The entire hall burst out in whispers and the noise level steadily rose until people were screaming at the Headmaster, finally Amelia Bones shot off what would only be described as a loud pop like a gunshot. “Enough! Student’s you are free from classes for the day, the Aurors and I must investigate this, please keep away from the Great Hall today, the house elves will bring food to your dorms for lunch, and dinner.” She announced and the entirety of the student population was forced to leave, the teachers, and the aurors, as well as the observers staying in the hall. 

     “Did that just happen?” Draco questioned.

     “Yes… Yes it did.” Matilda whispered.


	14. Harry and the Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter... Blame my muse not me!

     “Hey Potter! How can you spread such lies about the Headmaster!” Ron yelled at Harry, as he and most of the Slytherin population were walking away from the hall.

     “New’s check Weasel, I didn’t lie, as I just swore an oath, magic proves that I said the truth, and trust me, a lot of what you and your mother have done has been left out of the papers, but I am bringing you all to court, so I would really return all of my money.” Harry spoke to him coodly.

     “I didn’t steal any money! That was mine!”

     “Since when do weasels have a knut to their name?” Draco spoke out quietly, making a lot of people around them snicker. 

     “Oh really, 250 gallons a month for the last year, that was taken out of my own personal vault? What do you call that? I and most of society call it theft, and you know how the Goblins take theft.” Harry smiled pleasantly, a few people that were around him were snickering. 

     “That money wasn’t yours! It was mine, it was given to me I don’t have to pay it back, you’ve ruined everything! Making Dumbledore look like…. Like a DEATH EATER, JUST LIKE EVERYONE IN SLYTHERIN!” Ronald screamed stomping his foot.

     “He looks like a toddler not getting his way.” Theo stage whispered, making most of the Slytherins laugh softly.

     “No, he dug his hold himself, He put me in that situation, and now his true colors are showing, that money wasn’t his to give, I had to sign off on it, and I did no such thing, which is why it is being investigated. And for Madam Bones, and the Board of Governors being here, well who openly bullied students in front of them… AH yes, that would have been yourself.” Harry explained slowly to the redheaded menace.

     “You will pay you traitor!” Ron yelled, pushing Harry, a bad thing is that Harry was right next to the stairs, and no one was behind him, everyone watched in Horror as Harry fell down the stairs and everyone heard a terrifying crunch. While Ronald stood smirking at his broken body.

     “HARRY!” Blaise, Theo, Draco, Daphne, Pansy, and Marcus scream, the six rush to him and Marcus yells up at the Slytherin prefect from the seventh years, Neville, Matilda, and Richard were close by and fought their way to the front to get to him.

     “Alex, go and get Madam Bones, Cinthia bind Weasley!” The prefects did as ordered, Ronald was bound in ropes, and Alex, along with the sixth year prefects ran to the Great Hall.

      In the Great Hall Madam Bones was questioning the teachers about the school, and the students, they were only in a few minutes before the door’s burst open.

     “MADAM BONES!” The oldest screamed.

     “There’s no need to scream. What is it?” Madam Bones stood up.

     “Ronald Weasley just started arguing with Lord Potter as we were all heading back to the Slytherin common room, when Harry started to turn away after talking about the theft from his accounts that Weasley stole, the… he he pushed Harry down the stairs! There was a loud crunch, and he isn’t moving.” 

     “Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, you’re both needed in healing Lord Potter, he was attacked.” Madam Bones said as she rushed out of the room. “AND DUMBLEDORE STAYS IN THE GREAT HALL!” She said using the amplifying voice spell. 

     “What exactly happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked the sixth years as they ran down to the staircase.

     “Weasley followed the entirety of Slytherin House to the stairs, and started trying to argue with Harry, he didn’t win, but he… At the end pushed Harry and he...Harry fe... fell down the staircase, no one was behind him to stop him from falling…” 

     “I want that boy expelled, thank you Ms. Carter.” Snape thanked the girl who was visibly upset, considering she’s a Slytherin that was a hard thing to pull. He took a calming drought out of his robes and gave it to her.

     “I don’t know what that boy was thinking, doing that at all! He is going to be arrested for assault, he won’t be permitted to come back to Hogwarts, no matter what Dumbledore tires to pull.” Madam Bones huffs. Finally they reach Harry, most of the Slytherins stayed off to one side of the hall and only his close friends were by him. The adults ignored the discolored Weasley bound and silenced on the floor.

     “Severus, I will start with the diagnostic spells, could you give him two blood replenishment potions, and do you have the skela grow on you?” Madam Pomfrey asked as she started casting.

     “I do. What’s the prognosis?” Severus asked as he poured the potions down the boy's throat. 

     “Broken leg, shattered wrist, he has a slight swelling of his brain, cracked skull, and that’s not including his previous state, even though he was getting potions daily, he was still frail from the abuse he has suffered previously.” Madam Pomfrey spoke softly but firm. “He needs to have his wrist bones vanished, as well and his leg needs to be reset, I’ve stopped the bleeding, it is safe to move him now.” She summoned a stretcher, and she levitated Harry onto the stretcher before leaving with Professor snape behind her. Madam Bones unfroze Weasley. 

     “Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are under arrest for assault, and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, and words you say can and will be used against you, as you are a minor, your parents will be contacted.” Madam Bones cuffed him before dragging him out the Slytherins, and the few other odd students were in shock, until Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Markus, Neville, Matilda, and Richard rush away from the area to follow Severus, and Madam Pomfrey.

     “Draco, go get professor Quirrell if he isn’t being spoken to, Theo contact your grandfather, let him know what’s going on before Dumbledore or anyone else try and quiet this down, Use professor Snape's floo. Richard do you know how to copy memories?” Blaise shot off at them as they walked or almost ran. 

     Theo and Draco both break off and head their own ways to do their jobs. Richard nodded his head and pulled out his wand. 

     “When we stop by the hospital wing I will do the spell.”  Richard told them, soon they reached the Hospital wing, sitting outside on the benches Richard murmured the spell on everyone, while Draco handed him glass vials. 

     “That’s everyone’s memory of the event. And as we have a mix of a few houses it won’t be biased.” Blaise said, his teeth clenching as he thought about Harry being in pain.

     “Don’t worry Blaise, Harry will pull through, Professor Snape, and Madam Pomfrey are the best in their fields.” Matilda said softly to him, she was trying to offer support to them all while their friend was inside.

     “Thanks Matilda, I don’t want him in any pain. He’s already been through so much, when I get my hands on that blasted Weasley!” Blaise clenched his hands into fists. 

     “Come now Blaise, you know Weasley will be expelled, especially after the constant bullying that he does, now attempted murder on a Lord, of various houses. He has no chance at not being punished, no matter what anyone tries.” Richard told him softly.

     “And don’t forget, three of his close family members were in the area when it happened, we will testify, no matter if he is our brother. He has never grown up, mother always told him and Ginny how Harry will one day be family, and that Ron and Harry will be best friends, and that Ginny and Harry have a marriage contract, we didn’t know until Harry told us it was all illegal, and that they were stealing his money.” Fred and George went back and forth without to much of their usual break up. 

     “I hope your right, but you know this will be or at least attempted to be swept under the carpet.” Blaise sighed, getting pulled into both Marcus’s and Richard’s arms as they attempted to comfort him.

     After an hour Severus walked out of the room, with Madam Bones. “How is he?” Blaise shot up out of his seat.

     Severs smiled sadly. “He will be fine, he needs to heal his skull, so he put himself in a Coma, We don’t know when he’ll wake up, however…” Severus trailed off motioning to Madam Bones.

     “Weasley has been taken to the Ministry cells for holding. We have to wait until Harry wakes up to formally charge him with assault, and attempted murder. But he will not be released to his mother, or father, or any other adult family members until then.” Madam Bones told them firmly.

     “Madam Bones, I collected our memories, would you like them for the evidence?” Richard asked.

     “I would, thank you Mr. Parkinson.”  She collected the memories and walked away 

     “For now Harry isn’t to have visitors, to let the healing start, however tomorrow you will not have any classes, and I believe that they will be canceled anyhow. But you can spend the day if Madam Pomfrey allowed in the Hospital wing.” Severus motioned for them to get up and go back to the dorms.

     “Mr. Weasley’s, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Parkinson, Miss. Prewett. You are all allowed to stay the night in the Slytherin dormitories. If you would like.” Severus told them as they reached the stairs.

     “Thank you Professor.” They choresed. 

     “Now off, Do homework, Read, or even practice potions, but Don’t feel like you could have done more after what happened today, Mr. Weasley the youngest will be tried in the courts. And Mr. Potter is healing, all is being done to insure that he is. I even have placed a monitoring ward on him in case anything were to happen.”

     “Thank you for letting us know that Professor.” Blaise spoke up. He’s been upset the entire time that Harry was attacked and after.

     Severus left them and Blaise looked up to Richard, Marcus, and the twins. “I want your help, I want to learn the more advanced Defence spells, I don’t want to be so helpless again if Harry’s attacked. I won’t let it happen if I can help it.” Blaise was harsh in his words but the older boys nodded.

     “Let’s go to the abandoned room on the end of the hall, it’s cleared out so we should be able to practice spellwork.” Marcus started forward first, leading them down the hallway. 

     Matilda opened the door, and she and the twins started cleaning with spells. After the room was clean it looked good enough to work in. 

     “I think I’m going to get some books on healing spells.” Matilda announced, the twins looks at her confused. “If we’re going to be having a small army to protect Harry, we need a healer for you lot as well.” 

     “Come on Matilda, I’ll show you the Slytherin Library.” Pansy held her hand for her and the girls left the room together, Daphne smiled as they went. “They’re so cute together.” She sighed.

     “What? What are you talking about Daphne?” Neville questioned the blonde haired girl.

     “Oh Neville, one day you’ll understand.” She patted his cheek and walked over to the cushioned area the boys set up for anyone wanting to sit out. She pulled out one of her books… It didn’t have a written name on the cover or sides, however it was a deep red. 

     “Um… Daph, what is that book?” Marcus questioned the girl.

     “You need not know.” She smirked looking up.

     “I… Okay then.” Marcus went  back to instructing Blaise in the proper wand movements. While Fred and George started mapping out new joke products, with Richard’s help.

     Soon after every had settled in to read, and practice, Matilda, and Pansy walked back in with some books on Healing.  

     “So are you both going to be reading up on healing?” Neville asked them as they sat down next to him and Daphne.

     “Yes, however I don’t feel like I will be a good healer, so Matilda is going to probably be the caster most of the time.” Pansy amited. 

     “Come now Pans! You can do it if you practice, and so will I.” Matilda smiled at her, handing her a beginner healer book.


	15. Professors meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore tries to get everyone to let off Ronald, and uses his usual excuse of it's just a misunderstanding. Also hope everyone had a good new year!

     “Now now, it was all just a misunderstanding, I am positive Mr. Weasley didn’t mean to push Harry down the stairs. Mr. Potter had already tripped, making it look like Mr. Weasley pushed him, it was just an accident, there is no reason to punish Mr. Weasley.” Dumbledore told everyone gathered in the Great Hall later that day, Madam Bones, and Severus, along with Madam Pomfrey were not there to contradict him, however Pamora, and Fillius did not like what was going on.

     “Well Headmaster, a few of my Puff’s were there, and gave me their memories, memories that have already been given to Madam Bones, and it shows Mr. Weasley arguing, and accusing Harry of quite a few things, before Mr. Potter is pushed at the top of the stairs by Mr. Potter.” Pamora told him firmly.

     “I did to have a few of my Claw’s there Headmaster, and they have the same memories, and even a few of the Gryffindors have shown me their memories, Mr. Weasley assaulted, and tried to kill Mr. Potter. He will be expelled, or I will go to the board for negligence.”

     “Mr. Weasley didn’t try and kill Mr. Potter! It was an accident, why should we punish one boy for an accident, it will ruin his life! His education!” 

     “Then he shouldn’t have attempted to kill Mr. Potter, his actions over the last few months show that he lacks empathy, his constant bullying of others he sees as weak. He is failing his classes, Miss Granger is trying to help him, however he also bullies her, I am surprised that she hasn’t already stopped helping him.” Fillius told the teachers.

     “He is also the reason we are having an inquiry into the school, he and Miss Grangers accusation of cheating, when it was prover there was none, led to them finding out about the bullying going on in the school. He should have been punished harsher, however because of the mindset that everyone has against the Slytherins, and For the Gryffindors they are not being treated fairly.” Pamora went on.

     “To true, I know that Minerva has tried her hardest to discipline her students, but being both the Deputy, and a Head of House, and teaching she has far to much on her plate to be doing everything herself.” Aurora Sinistra spoke up.

     “W...We… N...Need More… Help… T...T… Teaching… All… T...T...T...The S...S...Students.” Quirrell stuttered.

     “This is How Hogwarts has been for the last hundred years! We don’t have the budget to hire anymore teachers! We can barely get by now!” Dumbledore was furious, how dare these people speak out against him, and his pawns!

     “Then it is time to try and get more money, Merlin knows how long ago we got new school brooms for the students, we need enough for at least eight quidditch teams, but no, we barely have twenty. Enough for three, however we will have an accident soon enough that will shut down this school. And we don’t want that, I don’t think anyone wants that.” Fillius said gravely. 

     “This school would be shut down if it were know that students have been attacked, killed, and we don’t have enough teachers to properly educate the students, we are not even at the top of the school list now. Some students have been talking about switching to the other magical schools, as as we should all know, Hogwarts is not the only school.” Pamora said softly. She and a few of the teachers got up and left the table, leaving Dumbledore fuming. 

     Dumbledore then storms off leaving some shocked staff behind, including Minerva, as well as Hagrid.

     “This is it, we need to put a stop to this, Albus is going to get this school closed, and it is true, anytime any one of my Lion’s get a detention, unless it was a widely known and seen action, he revokes their detention. He gives them extra points, and since I’ve been here, he always makes sure that Gryffindor get’s the House cup. People have given up caring on getting points or getting them taken away because of this!” Minerva spoke harshly, her scottish brough peeping out of her voice.

     “I agree, we need to start making sure all points given to one house, is given to all.” Sinstra told them.

     “We need to have a meeting with just the teachers, no offence Hagrid, Argus.” Mcgonagall said nodding her head.”

     “We can watch the kids as best we can, however it is to hard, I know you are having an issue even seeing your lion’s outside of class.” Mrs. Prince told the woman softly, she didn’t say much in the meeting, as she liked to observe. 

     “It is true, what everyone said, I can never see my Lion’s, I barely have time to finish grading all the Homework I give out, and I’ve had to cut back what I teach in classes, as there isn’t enough time to have them learn everything, If any one of our seventh years take the International OWL’S they would all fail I fear.”

     The Staff depart from the room, and most go back to their offices, and start planning on how to change the school for the better, where Marvolo is however, he decided to head down and see the Slytherins who were still practicing.

     “Good job Blaise, now try this one, it is a stronger shield spell, it’s taught in fifth year.” Percy started showing him the movements. Marvolo stood back watching them.

     “A little less flourish Mr. Zabini. May I ask why you’re all in here?” Marvolo motioned around the room, picking out the Weasley twins, Matilda, and Neville.

     “We want to protect Harry, Weasel crossed a line, and hurt Harry, It won’t happen again.” Blaise growled out, his hands slightly shaking in his anger.

     “Good, use that anger, use it to protect others Mr. Zabini. Harry might usually be able to take care of himself, and most of you should be able to care for yourselves, however remember you are always stronger together, and fighting for one another.” 

     “Yes sir!” A few say aloud before going back to their respective books, and tasks. Marvolo jumps in helping teach the students some dulling moves, and defence tricks, like using the area to your advantage. And even the few who were trying to learn healing, and that was a much higher mastery subject. 

     “Children, it’s almost curfew, I would head back to your dorms before you get into trouble.” Marvolo announced casting a tempus. 

     “We’re sleeping in the Slytherin dorms after what happened. Everyone’s angry at Ronald, however he sadly had a few friends who are going to try and make our lives miserable.” Percy told the man.

     “And…”

     “We…”

     “Would…”

     “Rather be…”

     “With our…”

     “Friends…”

     “Right now.” The twins went back and forth before finishing together. Draco nudged them in the side shaking his head. 

     “Sorry love.” They kissed his cheek making the blonde blush darkly.

     “Come on, it’s still late, off you go.” Marvolo motioned for them to leave, however he pulled Blaise aside for the moment. “Mr. Zabini, I know you want Ronald to suffer, but trust me, he will be either expelled with his wand snapped, or he will be put into azkaban with his wand snapped, and I am pushing for the second, and so is Madam Bones, that idiot will suffer.” 

     Blaise sighed and looked up at the older man. “Thank you, My Lord. I just want Harry to be healed soon, so I can hold him again.” 

     “He will heal, however it will take time.” Marvolo walked Blaise out seeing him enter the common room before he turned and walked to Severus’s office. He knocked twice before being called in.

     “Sev.” Marvolo said softly, the man had a large drink in his hands, sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire. 

     “Why Harry. What did Harry really ever do to Weasley for him to push Harry down the stairs.”

     “He will be punished Sev.” Marvolo comforted him, oh how he wished he was in his own body to comfort him right now. “Drinking will solve nothing, the children have been practicing all day to get stronger, to protect Harry.” Marvolo took the drink from his hand, sitting down on the arm.

     “I...I know I shouldn’t drink, I don’t want to be like him…” Severus hissed.

     “And you won’t be like him, that bastard was abusive, and hated you and your mother, if or when we have children you won’t be like him, you are so good with the Slytherins, and now the students that come to you from the other houses.” Marvolo comforted him, rubbing his back.

     “I really wish you had your body back right now, I really want you to fuck me.” Severus looked up at him through hooded eyes. “But not while your in another's body.” 

     “I know, and it won’t happen, I can’t wait for Yule to get here. Then we can perform the ritual and I will be back to myself.” 

      “So what were the kids trying to learn?” 

      “A few defence spells, Percy Weasley was teaching Blaise some of the fifth year spells. He was doing quite well… At least when he’s motivated.”  

     The two continued to chat while in another room in the dungeons a group of children were planning something big.

     “No… No how would that work? Dumbledore hasn’t been caught, it would have to be something horrible that he is caught with.” Daphne shook her head.

     “I know, however I have already spoken to my father. He is talking to the Goblins, they are going to make sure Rita writes a headline for tomorrow morning, and that’s when we can start turning the Gryffindors against Dumbledore, and he will fall all on his own.” Draco smirked at the group, he was in between Fred and George who were petting his hair.

     “That is such a smart idea lovely.”

     “Look at the majority of the…”

     “Weasley-Prewett’s…”

     “We like you…”

     “Slytherins…”

     “Very much.” 

     “You both still have to talk to my father before you officially start courting me.” Draco mumbled, the group just laughed as the twins pouted.

     “We will!”

     “Tomorrow!”

     “At Breakfast!”

     “You better.” Draco rolled over and shuffled over to Blaise, making the twins frown and give him puppy eyes. 

     “We will!” They lamated at the blonde.

     “So getting Dumbledore, do you think that we could piss him off enough that he starts ranting and raving in the middle of the Hall?” Pansy asked, she was next to Daphne, Richard, and Matilda.

     “I believe that we can, we would just have to make sure that the papers are about him, his money laundering, and sad to say, but Harry’s abuse, it will come out anyway, so we need to make sure it is known that Harry is strong, and doesn’t care about the family.” 

     “I wish Harry was up so we could ask his opinion.” Matilda sighed

     “Well he’s not, but it’s up to us to make sure Dumbledore falls from grace. We don’t need men like him in power.” Neville spoke harshly.  

     “True to that Neville, true to that.” Percy mumbled, he was looking down at his look, not noticing his brothers shocked faces at him not using proper grammar. 


	16. Removed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George finally ask Lord Malfoy for his blessing to court little Draco

     “I can’t wait for the paper!” Daphne was almost vibrating in her seat while talking to Matilda, and Pasny. Draco was close by however was talking to Theo, Neville, and Blaise. 

     “It will come, calm down… Oh no… The twins.” Matilda ducked her head not wanting to look as Fred and George approached Lucius.

     “A sickle that they will do something that makes Lord Malfoy lose his cool.” Pansy whispered.

     “No bet.” The others said in usion.

     “Draco…” Neville pointed out the twins

     “Oh no… Save me.” Draco put his head on the table trying to ignore his demons going to his father.

     “Lord Malfoy. May we speak with you?” Fred requested as his brother nodded.

     “Of course, follow me.” The older man motioned to a back room behind the teachers table, it was usually used for if a family came to visit, but as it wasn’t advertised that parents could visit it was never used.

     Lord Malfoy sat down at the head, with Fred and George both sitting down on the left side. “What did you want to talk to me about?” The man asked, keeping his tone icy.

     “We need… No We would like your permission to court Draco.” George started this time, leaving a bit of a pause in between instead of the twins doing their usual back and forth.

     “We care for him very much.” Fred continued on. “We want to give him everything he could possibly want or need.”

     “We know you don’t like our family, and we don’t put any blame on you for that. Our ancestors broke a previous marriage contract…”

     “And they were never banished from the family. However we will not be Weasley's forever, we are going to be Lord Prewett’s one day.” 

     “We also want to start our own business, but no. We don’t care for Draco because he comes from a well off line,we do not care about that at all.”

     “We care for him because he is smart.”

     “Loving.”

     “Caring.”

     “Passionate.”

     “And we don’t want him hurt because of those things. We want to protect him, but not shelter him.”

     “He wants to do so much, like be a potioneer, or a healer.”

     “However he wants to make you proud as well.”

     “So we want to do this right.”

     “So please may we have your permission to court him in the proper way.” The two kept switching back and forth however it was easier to keep up. Lucius tried to keep his smirk to himself. They looked desperate. 

     “Mr.’s Weasley… You have put my mind at rest. I know my wife gave you permission previously, however I am pleased that you came to me. And I have talked to your grandparents and they have assured me that you want this, and more importantly I know Draco wants you as well.”

     “So…”

     “Yes, you have my permission to start the courtship, however. You will not do anything that he doesn’t want, nor is ready for. He is younger than you, and you must respect that.”

     “Oh course!”

     “He is only eleven.”

     “And even if he was older…”

     “It is his decision on how far we go.”

     “And no marriage until he is at least sixteen, or preferably seventeen.” Lucius told them as they got up.

     “Of course sir! We’re still young, we want to finish school and start up our business.”

     “Not to mention, we want Draco to finish his own schooling.”

     They three excited the room, the twins heading back to the Slytherin table to sit with Draco, and Lucius sitting back down next to Severus.

     “So…”

     “They finally asked me, I told them yes, they can court Draco with my permission, they were respectful, and want him for him, not for being the Malfoy Heir.”

     “So Narcissa finally talked your ear off about true love.” Severus snickered into his coffee.

     “You try living with her going on and on about it, I finally just shut it, and told her if they ask me they will have my permission, however they did ease my worries about how he will be treated.”

     “They worship the ground he walks on, he is safe with them.”

     “Demons. How did it go?” Draco asked as they sat on either side of them.

     “Well our Dragon.”

     “Your father said”

     “Yes!” They said in usion kissing him on the cheeks, he turned a bright red and covered his face while his friends laughed at their exchange. 

 

**Lord Harry James Potter In Critical Condition!**

**Harmed by Ronald Weasley!**

 

_ You read that right dear readers, Lord Harry James Potter has been injured by Ronald Weasley sources from inside the school say that Ronald followed Harry along with most of the Slytherins, and Hufflepuff houses to the stairs and proceed to berate and insult him. Right now as I write this, a wonderful eleven year old boy is fighting for his life in a magical coma because one student was allowed to bully others, now someone is in critical care because Ronald Weasley was allowed to bully and torment others without consequence, not anymore my dear readers, we musn’t let this go, we have to fight for our children's protection, I have been told that Albus Dumbledore is already trying to say that is was ‘just an accident’ and that ‘he didn’t mean it’. When does bullying and attacking another make it an accident. No that is criminal and must be punished. If nothing is done about this I plead to you withdraw your children and put them in a safer school. But I cannot force you all, so I will be following this closely as to let you all know what is happening.  _

_ Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent.  _

 

     “Come on, let’s go visit Harry!” Blaise whispered to the group, they all got up and left the hall, as they left Dumbledore's face grew red in rage as he read the paper. 

     “Did you see his face!” Pansy laughed. “I swear it turned tomato red!” 

     “I hope he has an aneurysm… I mean…” Matilda coughed turning red herself.

     “Did I just hear… Matilda Prewett… Want to Harm someone!” The twins gasp clutching their hearts. The group quickly walk to the Hospital wing and knock on the door. 

     “Madam Pomfrey?” Blaise asked aloud.

     “Come in dears!” The older woman was tending to a few students on beds, it looked like some were coming down with colds, not to unusual for this time of year. “Are you all sick?” She questioned looking at the large group.

     “No ma’am, could we visit Harry?” Draco asked her.

     “Normally I don’t allow such large groups, however I know he is close to you all, so yes, his bed is hidden behind those curtains, so far there is no change, and there might not be for a while.” She told them softly.  

     The group shuffle to the curtains around some of the other students, it was seperated to give a rather large area on the inside, Fred, George, Markus, Sue, Richard, and Cedric transfigure some chairs for everyone, and Blaise sits on the edge of Harry’s bed, taking ahold of his hand. Most of the group take out books, and start reading while Blaise starts talking softly to Harry after putting up a silencing spell.

     “Amore, I know you’re in there somewhere. Can you try and fight your way back to me, you’ve only been gone a short time however I feel lost without you, I feel lost without you in my life, my arms. I don’t want to ever be away from you.” Blaise brought up Harry's hand kissing his knuckles. 

     “Blaise.” Draco sat down on the other side of the bed, gripping Blaise’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

     “No, no i’m not, I want to kill that stupid…” Blaise cuts himself off with a growl. “I just want Harry back with us, laughing, and helping us with our magic.” 

     “He will, he will come back it might not be soon, but if we help heal him with out magic it might make him heal faster.” Draco took Harry’s other hand and the two started to send a small amount of their magic to Harry. 

     A few hours later Madam Pomfrey came in and told them it was time for lunch. “You can come back after lunch and until Dinner, however you all do still need to eat, and attend classes, once they start up again. Now off you go.” She ushered them out as she checked on Harry, his vitals still looking good, and he was gaining strength it looked like.

     “He will get better.” Theo told them as he noticed the glum look on their faces. “Just because he didn’t react right now doesn’t mean he isn’t there in his mind. Remember Harry’s been training in meditation and Occlumency, as best he can, he will come out of this.” He said with such conviction that the group nodded. Even Blaise smiled slightly. 

     “Yes he will get better, come on it’s Harry when hasn’t he surprised us! And with the best healers helping him, it will be sooner rather than later I reckon.” Cedric told the group. 

     “Come on, I’m starved!” Draco pulls the twins towards the great hall, and sits in between them at the Slytherin table like normal. Dumbledore is frowning in their direction.

     “Dumbledore's frowning at you three.” Daphne told them softly. A few of the older students flick their eyes upwords and notice it to. 

     “He is, Fred, George have you written to your grandparents about your relationship?” Richard nodded to Draco.

     “Yes, they have already stated that they were fine with it, as long as we're happy… Oh no…”

     “Mum’s going to send a Howler…”

     “Ignore it love, she means nothing to us…”

     “I just don’t want you two hurt.” Draco sighed, his eyes filled with worry. 

     “We won’t be, as long as you’re with us.” Fred cups his face and kisses his forehead. Making Draco squeak and push his face into Fred’s neck, George sitting behind him petting his hair.

     “Here it comes.” Sue pointed to the letter which was being carried by Errol. 

     “Bloody Hell.”

    The letter lands in front of them, as Errol lands in the middle of the chicken sandwiches. 

 

**FREDERICK RICHARD WEASLEY GEORGE STEPHAN WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU CONTINUE SEEING THAT MALFOY BRAT! YOU ARE DISOWNED FROM THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF WEASLEY HENCEFORTH YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SONS! LYING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER SAYING HE HURT THAT POTTER BRAT, THAT IS NOT WHAT FAMILY DOES! DON’T BOTHER COMING HOME THIS YEAR! OR ANY YEAR!**

 

     With that the letter tore itself up. “Well that was pretty anticlimactic.” Percy told them coming over with Penny. “I’ll write to Bill, and Charlie, I don’t think that Grandma and Grandpa will have an issue allowing us to become Prewetts fully and disown ourselves from the Weasley family.” 

     “Not surprised, however our ex mother will be in for a surprise, Gran and Gramps are not happy with her and Ronald, along with Ginevra.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever since I last did an update! Life has been crazy, I am still going to school full time, and working full time, I don't have that much time to write out everything I want to, and sometimes writers block happens. I started writing a new story in which Harry and Hermionie are twins, and are *Ghasp* actually Lestrange's! Also time travel happened, or well they went back in their own bodies, I might post that story when I get futher along in it, I wanted to make sure that I had at least 3-5 chapters ahead of what I post, to make sure I am on the same track.


End file.
